Mari's Little Lamb
by RethinkMiniTots
Summary: With a vast amount of missing persons reports all surrounding one person, the boys are drawn to Mari. As far as they can tell she's a normal art student and they can't figure out why all these demons are after her.
1. Light Shopping E

_Author's Note: I'm currently in the middle of editing this story in order to start the second part. All edited chapters will have an E at the end of the chapter title. So bear with me! Thanks!_

Down the aisle stood Maria Howard, a twenty year old college student taking her turn buying the groceries. She was a relatively short girl and pale, with brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She shifted the green basket of food as her hazel eyes stared at the salt trying to remember if she needed any. Playing with her second earring, she decided that there was no harm in buying salt since she'd run out eventually.

"Is there anything you need help with, ma'am?" an employee asked her. Maria looked up to him in confusion, it wasn't exactly normally for the employees to offer help unless asked.

"No thanks," Maria said, grabbing her salt and walking off. The man, who was rather large, stepped in her both and effectively blocked her way.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"Uh, excuse me," Maria said in a full on sarcastic tone. She looked up to the guy, ready to beat him with her sass, only to see his eyes completely black. Maria started walking backwards, but fell over her feet.

"This'll be easier than I thought," the man scoffed. He walked over and dragged her up. Maria kicked her way free, effectively knocking the guy into the shelves dropping salt and sugar all over the place. The guys skin burned as the small white pellets fell over him. Maria, not thinking twice about it how strange it all was, got up and ran.

She ran towards the front of the door, only to be greeted by more people with pitch black eyes. Without thinking, she darted for the door and her car. She got in her car, slamming her door just before another black eyed person tried to get her. Locking the door, she tossed her stolen food and basket and rammed her keys in. Ignoring the man banging on her window she drove off as fast as she could and went home.

After a few minutes of driving, Maria got the courage to look up to her rearview mirror. Her paranoia was unfortunately correct. A couple of cars behind her was a car full of black eyed people. Maria stepped on it, going faster than she ever dared to in her neighborhood despite the lack of law enforcement.

Once Maria pulled up to her house she checked for her chasers. They had just turned down the road and be there in a minute. She grabbed the basket out of a weird compulsion and ran into the house, locking the door behind her. Sitting against the door, Maria took out her cell and dialed 9-1-1. The ringing as she waited set her nerves ablaze and she played with her earrings nervously.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"Hey, I was just chased by these guys with black eyes from Food Lion and I'm not one to get all panicy but I am," Maria blurted out as she heard car doors slam outside.

"Alright, we'll send out a dispatcher. Where are you now?"

"I'm at my house, 1212 Cyprus Lane."

"Alright, there are cops on there way. Would you like to stay on the line while you wait?" the operator asked, though they were obviously bored with the conversation. Maria rolled her eyes and hung up without another word, tossing her phone across the way and onto her couch.

_They won't be able to help you._

Maria shot up and looked around for the source of the voice. No one else was home, all her roommates having left for one reason or another. Neither the TV or stereo were going and there was no where else the voice could have come from.

_To save time I am Maria and am essentially in your head. Make a like of salt in front of the doors and windows. Once you've done that draw this in front of all your doors._

An image of some cultist circle flashed in Maria's mind. She peeked out her window and instead of just seeing the men who were chasing her she also saw the demons true image. The thing was so horrifying and sickening, that Maria had to run to the bathroom to throw up. With the bad taste still in her mouth she ran around with her new thing of salt and did as the voice said. She then took her paint sets and drew the circle along with some other patterns everywhere. But none of that stopped the demons from knocking.

Outside of Maria's house four demons stood guard, sitting on the curb. Since Maria had decked out her house with anti demon charms, they planned to wait her out. The plan, however was shortly interrupted when a cop car with sirens blazing came up. They parked in front of the demons and stepped out, hands resting on their guns in case there was trouble.

"We got a call about a women being chased, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" the older cop asked.

"No sir. That was all a misunderstanding," one of the demons said. This demon was taller and even in his true form more terrifying than the others.

"We'd like to talk to the young lady to confirm that. Standard procedure," the younger cop said, starting for Maria's house. The demons all stood to block his way.

"Sir please step out of my way. We don't want any trouble, do we?" the elder asked, tightening his grip on his gun. Maria peeked out her window to see the scene, a small part of her still hoping that the cops could handle it.

"No trouble at all," the tall demon said and ran his hand straight through the old man's stomach. The younger cop pulled his gun and shot the demon in the shoulder. The demon looked at his shoulder and frowned, while one of his men took care of the last cop. Blood ran over the street and into the sewer and the sight of it had Maria ready for another bathroom run, but she couldn't pull herself away.

The gunshot drew attention and Maria's neighbors slowly started to emerge from their houses. Some were instantly possessed by more demons, most were killed in the same brutal manner as the cops.

"You see that Maria! Don't bother calling anyone else!" the tall demon shouted to her. Maria ducked back down and closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid the images of all those familiar faces going cold.


	2. On the Move E

"Hey get this," Sam said as he walked in to the Men of Letter's study carrying his laptop.

"Sam we don't have any time for some hunt. We've got to find out what these blinking lights mean and find Cas," Dean said as he tossed yet another useless manual on the map covered table.

"You've already gone through all the manuals twice. You're gonna drive yourself mad if you keep going like this."

"Kevin, you find anything about falling angels?" Dean asked. Kevin was sitting on the other end of the table, nose stuck in his tablets and notes.

"Not yet."

"Fine. What do ya got Sammy?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"There have been a ton of disappearances reported in this small town in Virginia. But all the cases are under a week old and the files just look like they were dropped."

"What do you mean dropped?"

"Like they did nothing about it. They got the report, made a case file, and then nothing."

"I guess there's no harm in checking it out," Dean said, getting up and putting his jacket on.

"We'll see ya later Kevin," Sam said as he headed to the door, a little too excited to get out.

"I'll be here," Kevin shouted as they left.


	3. Easier In Than Out E

"So this is it?" Dean asked as he stuffed his face with the pie he got at the gas station. They had just pulled into the neighborhood, Sam driving slowly through so they could scope the place out.

"Do you really have to eat on the job?"

"What? I'm hungry," Dean said with a shrug.

"Whatever, check that house out," Sam said as he stop in front of the only house that was completely dark.

"Maybe they're not home."

"The cars there."

"Maybe they have more than one car."

"Everybody from that house has been reported missing, same with every other house around here. But that's the only one with no lights."

Dean looked around at the houses. Every house except for the one they were stopped in front of had lights on and people hanging about.

"You mean every single one of these have missing people?"

"Yea."

"Alright alright, but I'm bringing my pie," Dean said. They both got out and went to the trunk, Sam grabbing the duffle bag they had at the ready. From behind two joggers came up and stopped next to Sam and Dean.

"You two looking for somebody?" one of the joggers, a tall fello, asked.

"We're just here to check up on a missing persons report," Sam said, flashing his badge while Dean shifted his pie around to show his.

"Nothing to check on here boys."

"We just need to get some paperwork signed and we'll be on our way," Sam said as he started to step around the group of three but they moved in his way.

"You Winchesters never know when to leave well enough alone," the guy said, his eyes flashing black. Dean groaned, as the leader attacked him. He dropped his pie taking out his knife and quickly stabbed the guy, burning him the process. Dean tossed the knife to Sam, who was fending off the other guy. He killed his opponent and the other guy who had been waiting for his turn to fight.

"Aw man, my pie," Dean said as he stared down at it smushed in the concrete.

"There's not time to mourn over your pie, we've got company," Sam said, tapping on Dean's shoulder and pointing to where five other demons were heading there was from the house across the street. Both Sam and Dean took out guns, shooting as they made their way backwards up the yard. Dean turned and kicked the door and he and Sam ran in. slamming it closed behind them

Right inside was the living room, where Maria sat, curled up on the couch. It had only been four days since she ran from the grocery store but her face showed more wear than that. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She wore shorts and a running jacket, her hair tied up. She didn't even jump when Sam and Dean came crashing in, just stood up and started pushing her couch in front of the now broken door.

"I just re-salted that door," Marias mumbled. Sam and Dean gave each other a questioning look and helped move the couch.

"How do you know about salt?" Dean asked once everything was now in place.

"A voice in my head told me," Maria said.

"Are you being sassy with me? Is she being sassy with me?" Dean asked, turning to Sam.

"Do you have any paint or something? We're gonna have to draw some devil traps," Sam said, ignoring Dean.

"Already done that. You guys aren't all that observant, are you?" Maria said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, completely confused.

"My name is Maria Howard , Mari for short."

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

"No, until four days ago I was just your run of the mill college student," Mari said, curling back up into a ball.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened," Sam said as he sat down next to her, Dean taking the chair on the other wall.


	4. Trapped E

"So there really was a voice?" Dean asked, just to clarify.

"Yea. Is that weird? I figured if demons were real, a voice in my head wouldn't be too crazy," Maria said.

"No it's still pretty weird."

"Dean," Sam scolded.

"Do you know who the voices is?" Sam asked.

"No. She said her name was Maria, but I'm the only Maria I know."

"And you can actually see the demons?" Sam asked.

"Yea and they're not exactly pretty. Sort of gut wrenching actually," Maria said, shaking her head free of the memories.

"Well that's...actually kind of awesome," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said with disapproval.

"Hey, at least she can tell who's the enemy and who's not."

"That's one way to look at it," Maria grumbled.

"Well it's starting to get dark so can we turn on a light or something," Dean asked trying to step on a lighter topic.

"Can't. They cut the power."

"Really?" Sam said, surprised the demons would go to such drastic measures for one human.

"Water too," Maria added.

"How the hell have you been living here then?" Dean asked.

"Junk food mostly. I think I have half a bag chips left and three cookies. Care for any of that?"

"We need to get out of here Sammy." Maria got up and headed toward the back of the living room where there was a hallway leading to the rest of the house.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"None of your damn business, but I'm going to get some beer."

"So Sammy what do you think?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of anything like this. Such a big group of demons focusing one girl, it's weird," Sam said.

"Well she's hearing voices. Could it be an angel thing?"

"But she can't be a prophet, Kevin's still alive."

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Same here. But we've got to get out of here. God know what' they've been doing to her but it doesn't look too good."

"Yea I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy yet," Dean said just as Maria walked back into the room carrying three cans of warm beer.

"I did go crazy that first night, but I got over it," Maria said, tossing a can to Dean and Sam then taking her seat back on the couch.

"Aren't you a little too young for this?" Dean joked.

"Well I figure I'm pretty safe from getting busted because of the wall of demons. But it's a risk I'm willing to take," Maria said as she opened her beer and started chugging it down.

"Thanks," Sam said, though he set his can aside for later.

"Slow it down there, getting drunk isn't going to help anything," Dean said.

"It helps a whole lot. Helps me say no and ignore them," Maria said putting her now empty can on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"About five times a day they come up to the back door and ask me to come out. I say no, they bring up somebody I know that they've possesed and torture them till they die."

"How many come?" Sam asked.

"Three. But if they think it's gonna be a good show a few more will tag along."

"That's not gonna happen tonight," Dean said.

"Oh really? And how are you gonna do that?" Maria asked, eyebrow raised.

"We're just gonna have to catch one."

"How?"


	5. Q and A E

Sam and Dean stood in the kitchen, watching the back door. Maria was sitting on the counter, staying out of the way like the boys told her.

"Maria, Maria, I've just met a girl named Maria," someone sang from the backyard.

"Oh God," Maria said, rolling her eyes.

"You know who it is?" Dean asked, still pointing his gun to the door.

"Joey. We broke up on Halloween," Maria answered.

"You can go if you want. We get that this is difficult for you to see," Sam offered.

"I'm fine. They've already gone through their big cards."

Joey knocked at the door, still singing. He looked just as Maria had last seen him, blonde hair, blue eyes, and typical surfers tan. Basically he looked like like a living Ken doll. Sam opened the door and grabbed possesed Joey while Dean shot the other two accompanying him down. Dean slammed the door and re-salted it while Dam dragged Joey into a demon trapped and tied him to a chair.

"Hello Joey, you ready for a little chit chat," Dean said as he took one of the other kitchen chairs to sit on.

"Hello Mary," Joey said, turning to Maria.

"Don't call me that," Maria mumbled, turning away so as not to see the demon alongside Joey's tortured face.

"Focus on us buddy," Dean said.

"Jealous that we're not after you two anymore?" Joey asked.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Tell us or get a nice little dosing of holy water," Dean said, picking up the jug that was in his duffle.

"So what? There are still thirty more of us. The moment you step foot out this house they'll be all over you."

"Well obviously your not too powerful if none of you can break these charms," Sam said.

"Maria why'd you ever date this guy? He's sort of a douche," Dean commented.

"Yea he does look a little bit of a douche," Sam added.

"I'm in college. I'm allowed at least one mistake," Maria said with a shrug.

"Aw was all our lovely times spent together just a mistake?" Joey asked.

"Shut up," Dean said, splashing some water on his face. The demon's face burned and his skin squirmed.

"Feel like telling us why you're here now?" Dean asked with a smile.

"We're here for the girl."

"Well no duh. We figured that much out."

"Why me?" Maria asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know princess," Joey said. Maria jumped off the counter and walked over to him. She tried focusing on the demon's face instead of Joey's, though she hated him just as much.

"Hand me your knife," Maria said, holding her hand out to Dean.

"Please, you can't hurt. You love me."

"Love you? Please! You're just a demon possessing an old boyfriend that cheated on me just over a week ago. Love is the farthest thing from my mind," Maria said, laughing.

"So that's why this guy wasn't on your Facebook even though he was in all your pictures. Hey by the way, have you gained any weight?"

"Oh that is not a question you ask," Sam said.

"Dean hand me the knife," Maria said through gritted teeth. Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged in response.

"He kinda deserves it," Sam said. Dean nodded and handed the knife over to Maria, who proceeded to stab it into Joey's thigh, light flashing from the wound.

"Now tell me why," Maria demanded over Joey's scream.

"You can gain weight without getting fat," Joey said.

"That makes no sense, give me a straight answer," Maria said, twisting the knife and insiting more screams from Joey.

"She's pretty good at this," Dean commented to Sam.

"You think we should step in?" Sam asked.

"Only if she looks like she's gonna kill him before he spills."

"God you're an idiot, no wonder this guy cheated on you, albeit he's not that smart either. When we went to get him he asked if I was the mailman. I was wearing a cop for christs sake," Joey went on.

"Get to the point," Maria said.

"You're pregnant," Joey said. Maria stared at him for a while to decide whether or not the demon was lying.

"No fucking way," Maria said, stepping away from Joey.

"That's right princess. You've got a little bundle of joy on the way and, no offense, but that's the one we want."

"That's impossible."

"Well birth control and condoms aren't a hundred percent," Sam said. Maria turned to him with an exasperated sigh.

"It's not possible because I'm a virgin."

"What?" Dean and Sam said together.


	6. The Virgin Mary E

"Mari you can come down now. We've taken care of him," Sam called up the stairs. Joey hadn't given them anymore information and after a few cross words Dean killed him. Afterwards Maria ran upstairs while Sam and Dean took care of the body.

Maria came back down the stairs holding a positive pregnancy test, looking dismayed. Giving up on the stairs, she just sat down so that she was almost eye level with the boys.

"Did you just happen to have that lying around?" Dean asked.

"My roommate didn't take birth control because of the hormones or whatever," Maria answered, still deep in thought. But the longer she thought, the angrier she got.

"So...do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"To be honest I'm a little pissed off. I mean, how fair is it that I pay the price without getting to enjoy the ride. The chances of me getting pregnant are the exact same as you guys. It's ridiculous."

"Dude do you think it's the hormones?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Don't even start with that. You men think you can blame a woman's reasonable complaints or emotions because of hormones, it's bullshit if you ask me. Sure it can exaggerate things but that doesn't mean the problem just popped up out of thin air like this kid growing in my stomach."

"Oh God there's a kid growing in my stomach," Maria repeated, digesting that thought.

"We need to get out of here," Dean said, turning to Sam.

"I know, but we're sort of surrounded. Unless you have some bright idea, we're stuck."

"Yea but we can't be stuck in here with the next Virgin Mary. I don't know how to give birth," Dean said getting a look from Sam. Maria stood up slowly and walked down the rest of the stairs, standing in front of the two. All her features had softened and relaxed, the changing making the boys tense.

"There's no need to worry boys. I am here only to guide Mari. My name is Mary," she said.

"The Virgin Mary? The one who gave birth to Jesus?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And have no fear, I am merely a spirit, not even a ghost. I can only talk to Mari and speak through her on rare occasion with her consent."

"So demons came after you too?"

"No, I had the archangel Gabriel to protect me. Mari does not have that privilege, which is why you two need to take care of her. She won't show you, but she is broken inside.I cannot leave Heaven for long and am not of much help. "

"How are you leaving Heaven?" Dean asked.

"I have been there long enough and knew many angels. With only Metatron watching, it is easy to sneak out."

"So it is Jesus 2.0 that she's...got in there?"

"Yes. This child is very important for both humans and angels," Mary said, holding her barely bulging stomach.

"That's all well and dandy, but he can't do that here. Do you know how we can get out?"

"I will see. Until Next time." And just like that Maria was back, just as grumpy and irritated before.


	7. Escape Hatch E

"Mari where's the food?" Dean asked as he scoured the kitchen.

"What part of broke college kid don't you understand?" Maria shouted from the living room where she was sitting with Sam. It had been a day since they came and despite Sam's searching through their dad's journal, they had no way out.

"So those chips really were the last food you have?" Dean asked, poking his head in through the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"I said that yesterday."

"I didn't think you were serious though," Dean said, giving up and joining them.

"I am always serious when it comes to food," Maria joked.

"So you got any way to get us out of here, Sammy?"

"No. I mean we could probably fight our way out but with Mari," Sam answered.

"Thanks," Maria said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"No I get it. I can't fight so I'm just dead weight. It's just a little frustrating."

"Any word from Mary?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Well can you ask her or something?"

"...I never thought to, I guess I can try. I'll just go into the bathroom and say bloody Mary," Maria joked.

"Do not do that," Sam advised.

"Is that a real thing too?"

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Fine. Mary, Maria, whatever you want to be called. I need to get out of this house, you got a solution yet?" Maria said, closing her eyes on the familiar chill that accompanied Mary's presence.

Call me Mary. And this will take you to your origin. For it to work you must place your cut hand on it and then you will be transported.

Along with Mary's voice came the image of a complicated symbol.

"Hand me the sketch pad," Maria said, eyes still closed and pointing to the floor where her art supplies sat. Dean handed it over and Maria flipped to a clear page and started drawing.

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning over to see.

"It's some kind of spell or whatever you call. I draw this, cut my hand, put it on, and I go poof," she said, finishing off the symbol.

"Go poof to where exactly?" Dean asked.

"My origin apparently."

"Good enough for me, time to pack your bags mommy."


	8. Goodbye Home E

"Mari where's the food?" Dean asked as he scoured the kitchen.

"What part of broke college kid don't you understand?" Maria shouted from the living room where she was sitting with Sam. It had been a day since they came and despite Sam's searching through their dad's journal, they had no way out.

"So those chips really were the last food you have?" Dean asked, poking his head in through the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"I said that yesterday."

"I didn't think you were serious though," Dean said, giving up and joining them.

"I am always serious when it comes to food," Maria joked.

"So you got any way to get us out of here, Sammy?"

"No. I mean we could probably fight our way out but with Mari," Sam answered.

"Thanks," Maria said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"No I get it. I can't fight so I'm just dead weight. It's just a little frustrating."

"Any word from Mary?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Well can you ask her or something?"

"...I never thought to, I guess I can try. I'll just go into the bathroom and say bloody Mary," Maria joked.

"Do not do that," Sam advised.

"Is that a real thing too?"

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Fine. Mary, Maria, whatever you want to be called. I need to get out of this house, you got a solution yet?" Maria said, closing her eyes on the familiar chill that accompanied Mary's presence.

Call me Mary. And this will take you to your origin. For it to work you must place your cut hand on it and then you will be transported.

Along with Mary's voice came the image of a complicated symbol.

"Hand me the sketch pad," Maria said, eyes still closed and pointing to the floor where her art supplies sat. Dean handed it over and Maria flipped to a clear page and started drawing.

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning over to see.

"It's some kind of spell or whatever you call. I draw this, cut my hand, put it on, and I go poof," she said, finishing off the symbol.

"Go poof to where exactly?" Dean asked.

"My origin apparently."

"Good enough for me, time to pack your bags mommy."


	9. Due Date E

Maria sat in her room, staring had her roommates Doctor Who posters. She had long since finished packing and was caving in to nostalgia and worry for the future. Sam came up and knocked on the open door.

"You're good," Maria said.

"I just came up to check on you. Got everything you need?" Sam asked as he came in and sat on Maria's roommate's bed.

"Yea. And I managed to fit it all into two bags," Maria joked lifelessly.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing I need to worry you about."

"Let me the judge of that."

"If you insist. I've just been sitting up here trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. I get out of here but then what? I need to have this kid but I've also gotta stay on the down low. Plus I have nowhere to go. I've lived in this town my whole life and so has my family. I have no idea where I should go. I don't even have any money. The only thing I'm good at is art, but that's not gonna make me enough to care for me and a kid," Maria said, the longer she went on the more freaked out she became.

"Ok, first off calm down." Maria followed his advice, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"And secondly you don't have to worry about where you're going. Dean and I just assumed you'd come with us. We've got this base that has all sorts of charms and protections. We're already keeping another guy on the demon's most wanted list and one more won't hurt."

"Really?" Maria said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yea. We might not be much help with the raising the kid bit, but I'm sure we can find somebody. So you got everything ready?"

"Yea," Maria said, getting up and picking up her bags. They went down stairs and joined Dean in the living room.

"So I've got this guy, Garth, on his way to pick you up. I've written ours and his number here, so once you get to the hospital just find a way to charge your phone and call him. He'll take you to our batcave and we'll meet you there. Hopefully we can find a midwife or whatever on our way," Dean said, handing Maria a sheet of papers with various number accompanied by the names.

"Ok, I'll do that," Maria said, nodding and stuffing the note inside the pockets of her jeans.

"Right so we'll see you soon," Dean said. Maria nodded at him and them Sam. She cut her hand and placed it on the symbol, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Alright, so we ready to take off?" Dean said grabbing his duffle bag.

"Yea, I'll take Mari's car," Sam said as he picked up her keys that were lying on the coffee table.

"Fine. Let's kick some demons ass and get out of this hell hole."

When Mari opened her eyes again she was laying in a hospital bed, surrounded by white walls and fluorescent lights. She got up quickly, checking that she had all her bags, and ran out of the room. Making her way down the halls, keeping her eyes down, she found her way to the waiting room and started looking for Garth.

"Excuse me, are you Mari?" the man Mari recognized from the pictures as Garth.

"Yea, unfortunately that's me," Mari said, slightly relieved that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Well then let's get going," Garth said, taking her hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait. I'm gonna have to abandon all my cards and stuff right?"

"Yea. Just to be safe."

"Well if we're far enough away from the bat cave I might as well use them here."

"What?" Garth asked as Mari let go and went to the front desk.

"I'll just get a check up while I'm still insured. Just wait in the car," Mari said, not waiting to hear his rebuttal. But Garth did as she said, taking her bags to the car and waiting there. When she finally came out hours later she quickly got in Garth's truck and buckled up.

"So what'd they say?" Garth asked, unsure how to treat Mari.

"We need to hurry up and go. Apparently God's child doesn't like waiting," Mari answered, fiddling with her belt strap.

"What do you mean? You can't be more than four maybe five months along."

"Apparently that equates to a week."


	10. To the Bat Cave E

Charlie and Maria knocked on the base door, waiting patiently for Kevin to answer. Rather than opening the door all the way, he cracked it just enough to point a water gun at the visitors. Maria and Charlie squealed as they were unexpectedly drench with holy that they weren't demons, Kevin opened the door all the way.

"What the hell was that for?" Maria yelled.

"I was just making you're not demons," Kevin said, a little put off by Maria's yelling.

"You're the prophet, right? Can't you see that?"

"I can't see demons,"Kevin said hesitantly.

"Oh...I just thought that any of God's favourite pets could, sorry. I'm Mari by the way," Maria said, holding her hand out to shake Kevin's.

"Charlie. Where're Sam and Dean?"

"They left, about an hour ago. Said they found somebody who knew how to deliver a baby. Your car is parked up in the woods for now. Come on in," Kevin said and led them down into the base, stopping at the main study.

"God it's like the bat cave minus the creepy bats," Maria said.

"The guys already set up a room for you. Charlie you can have one of the guys beds if you're staying," Kevin said, taking his seat.

"Thanks Kevin. So...what do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm working."

"Well aren't you a regular old stick in the mud," Maria mumbled, before Mary took charge.

"Kevin I am sorry you have faced, still face, such hardships because God chose you. Keep in mind that Mari is facing similar hardships, her sarcasm is merely a defense. I hope you and Mari can find comfort in the fact that you're not alone," Mary said and then immediately gave control back to Mari.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Mary, you know the actually Virgin Mary. She likes to pop up and say random ass crap like that every now and then."

"Normally she just stops Mari from doing something stupid. Like when we were in Vegas Mary took over a couple times to stop her from gambling because it's some sort of sin. In the end she looked like a crazy drunk trying to reason her way around Mary's moral," Charlie said, laughing at her memory while Mari just rolled her eyes and Kevin chuckled just a bit.


	11. Large and in Charge E

"Thanks again for coming Jody. We're helpless in this department," Sam said as he guided Jody down with Dean.

"Well I still owe you guys. You've saved my life twice now," Jody said, looking around as they landed in the study. The boys cringed a little, not willing to tell her about the third time they had to save her life.

In the study, Kevin was pouring over his tablets and notes in the corner while Mari sat at the main table eating ice cream and watching Garth set up a play pen on the floor. As soon as Mari saw the boys she put down her ice cream and rushed over to give them a hug.

"That was not there before," Dean commented as he uncertainly hugged her back. Mari ignored his comment and hugged Sam and then turned to Jody.

"You must be Jody. Thank you so so so much for coming. To be honest it's weird living with all guys now. And with all the craziness of being pregnant at such a rate. I mean I didn't even get the fun part of it. Is that really too much to ask for? I'm carrying God's child I should at least get something out of the deal," Mari said, starting with a smile that slowly turned to a frown.

"She likes complaining about missing out on the 'fun'," Garth said, giving up on putting the pen together and walking over to give his hugs out.

"So Mari, when are you due?" Jody asked. Mari scrunched her face, thinking, resting her hand on her ever growing stomach.

"Four days, give or take a day."

"What?" Sam, Dean, and Jody said in confused unison.

"Yea, Christopher here likes growing super fast. Not sure about the name though. That's also why I'm a bit coco for Coco Puffs, the same amount of hormones a woman normal gets throughout her pregnancy is hitting me all out once."

"I can attest to that. She had me going to five different gas stations at 4 am looking for this stupid ice cream," Garth said.

"This better be some damn good ice cream," Dean said walking over to take a bite and then nodded in approval.

"It's vanilla ice cream with chocolate covered chips and caramel swirls," Mari described. Dean gave her a weird look but shrugged it off and ate some more.

"Alright, well if that's all you guys need me for I'll be going. She sings in the shower too, top of her lungs, good luck," Garth said as he made his way out before anyone could stop him.

"You scared him away," Dean said in disbelief.

"I can't help my hormones," Mari said with a shrug.

"Alright enough chit chatting. Boys, go get the groceries and I'll start helping Mari baby proof her room," Jody said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said as he headed back up to the car.

"I like you. My rooms this way," Mari said, taking Jody's hand and leading her away.

"Is she really that?" Dean asked Kevin, still eating the ice cream.

"Not really. It's just the cravings that are bad, at least she's not crying all the time."

"So, anything on finding Cas?"

"No, not yet."


	12. Pop E

"Alright, that should take care of everything," Jody said as she covered the bed with the sheets for the birth. Mari took a deep breath and plopped herself down on the bed.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Huge," Mari mumbled.

"Anymore thoughts about names?"

"Hmmm. Can I be like a celebrity and name him after a fruit?"

"I don't think God would approve. And why are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Because God tends to be a bit misogynistic."

"Well you should at least give it some thought. How're they doing?"

"He wants out. And food."

"Alright, I'll go grab us some lunch. Hollar if you need anything," Jody said, leaving the room. Mari laid there for a while, resting her eyes.

"Aw fuck," Mari grumbled as the pain of contractions set in and her water broke. She got up and wobbled over the door, looking to see if Jody was still down the hall, but there was only Sam walking to his room while reading.

"Hey Mari, what's up?" he said looking up from his book.

"Could you go get Jody?" Mari asked, holding her enlarged stomach.

"Is it...uh...time?" Sam asked, taking a gulp to down the awkwardness.

"Unfortunately. And it sucks."


	13. Name Game E

"That was...gross," Dean said, getting disapproving looks from everyone it the room.

"Well I didn't ask you to stay in here and watch," Mari said, her sarcasm a lot softer than usual.

"I was trying to be supportive," Dean defended.

"Dean, puking in the corner isn't all that supportive," Sam said.

"Shut up. I let her crush my hand while she had those contractions. You gotta admit it's not pretty."

"It doesn't feel too good either," Mari retorted.

"And here she is," Jody said as she walked back into the room with a now clean baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

"Girl?" Mari repeated, holding her hands out for the baby.

"Guess that rules of Jesus Jr," Dean said.

"What are you gonna call her then?" Sam asked.

"Alexis," Mari said, playing with her little girl's hand.

"Lexi it is then," Dean said.

"Alright boys, Lexi's gonna need to eat soon," Jody hinted. They got the clue and made excuses about needing to tell Kevin the news.

"Thanks again Jody. I know you've got your job to go back, so I won't take offense if you've got to go."

"Well I do have to get going. But that doesn't mean you can't call me if you need any parenting tips," Jody said.

"Thanks," Mari said, holding back her tears and smiling down at little Lexi.


	14. Art for Sale E

"Lexi's teething, what do I do?" Mari asked as soon as Jody picked up.

"Dip your finger in some alcohol and let her suck on that," Jody answered.

"Sweet, thanks. Talk to you later," Mari said, hanging up before Jody could say anything else. With a crying Lexi snug in her arms, Mari ran from her room up to the kitchen where the boys were doing more research.

"What are you drinking?" Mari asked as she went over and picked up Dean's cup.

"Whiskey," Dean answered hesitantly while Mari took a swig and nodded. She then dipped her finger in, set the cup back, and let Lexi suck on her finger. With Lexi no longer crying, Mari let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Dean.

"And you're giving Lexi alcohol because?" Dean said.

"To numb her teething."

"She's teething already?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately. I'm gonna need my keys back so I can go out and get some baby food."

"What's wrong with what we've got?" Dean asked.

"Well she doesn't exactly have all her teeth in yet."

"Just use a hammer," Dean said, insight exasperated sighs from Sam and Mari.

"I'll go with you. Dean what card should we use?" Sam asked as he got up and went over to pull out a book that was hollowed out to hold their cards and extra IDs.

"Aw man, I don't know. Just pick one and assume we're broke."

"Is credit card fraud really the only way you guys get cash?" Mari asked.

"Sometimes we gamble," Dean added.

"Hold her," Mari said, placing the now sleeping Lexi in Dean's arms and running off before he could object. Dean grumbled for a bit but then started humming Hey Jude under his breath while rubbing Lexi's back. After a few minutes Mari came back up with a large folder and tossed the contents of it on the table.

"What are these?" Sam asked picking up one of the papers that had a penciled sketch of a teen in traditional Middle Eastern garb.

"I was an art student, this is what I was going to make a living off of. That's an accurate portrait of the original Virgin Mary, not that pale ass chick everybody else draws," Mari answered.

"You were gonna make a living off of this?" Dean asked as he sifted through the papers.

"Yea. As soon as I graduated I was gonna move to Seattle and work with a children books company illustrating. I bet there's a church around here looking for a nice nativity portrait."

"Cool, get to it then," Dean said, getting up to hand Lexi back to Mari.

"We can't take her with us. No car seat," Mari said happily making her way to the door.

"You can't just leave her here! What if she wakes up?"

"You can deal with it for a few hours. I have faith in you.

"Sam, how about I go with her?" Dean pleaded.

"Just watch Lexi. Mari needs a break and...well you're better with kids," Sam said making a quick getaway.


	15. A Little Talk with Kevin E

Kevin, Mari, and Lexi sat in the study while Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, biding time before they went off to bed. Lexi was crawling around the floor while Mari watched and Kevin stared at his tablets.

"Kev can I ask you something?" Mari asked.

"What is it?" Kevin said, not looking up.

"How are you getting through this?" Kevin stopped and looked up to her. Mari was tired and looked just as run down as when she got there. Though demons weren't keeping her anymore Lexi was, with growing pains that plagued her nights.

"Who says I am?" Kevin retorted.

"Sorry. I just thought that since we're going through the same thing, sort of, you could give me advice. We were both chosen out of millions of people to be God's favorite. And what do we get for that? Our families killed and chased into hiding," Mari said bitterly.

"Well...I've had a lot more time to figure things out. You're not even two months in. It'll get...more bearable."

"Dada?" Lexi questioned as she climbed up into Mari's lap. Mari gulped away her sadness and shook her head.

"Sorry hun, all you've got is mommy."

"Was that her fir-," Kevin started before Mari stopped him with a nod. Mari got up and bopped around with Lexi in an attempt to get her down for the night.

"Sorry for interrupting your work. Maybe you're right and I just need some more time to adjust."

"Maria. I'm not a talker. You're right, we're in the same boat. I've just been focusing on work and spend no time thinking about anything else. If you want my advice, I'd say just focus on raising Lexi as best you can," Kevin advised. Mari looked over her shoulder and gave Kevin a small smile then walked out.


	16. Bedtime Stories E

"Alexis Christina Howard put that down right now!" Mari screamed as she walked into her room and saw Lexi holding the gun Mari kept under her bed. Lexi dropped the gun and started crying because no matter how irritated Mari got she had never yelled.

After a few deep breaths, Mari knelt down to Lexi's level and held out her arms. Lexi ran into her hug and clung tightly while Mari rocked her back and forth. Once Lexi had calmed down, Mari set her down and looked over her now three year old daughter. Her hair had grown in little brown curls past her shoulder and she had green eyes that still held lingering tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled honey. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me." Lexi nodded, holding back her tears with hiccups. Mari sat her on the bed then picked up the gun.

"This is called a gun. It shoots a bullet, which is like a metal, when you pull this trigger that will make a hole at whatever you point it at. It's a weapon that you can use to hurt someone. I have it so that if someone comes to hurt us, I can hurt them first," Mari explained and slipped the gun back into it's place. Every second with Lexi was important since she grew so quickly. There was no time for Lexi to forget any mistakes Mari made, it would all be fresh in mind when she reached adulthood. It just added all the more pressure on Mari.

"Is there somebody who's gonna come and hurt us?" Lexi asked. Mari took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry. Uncle Sam and Dean will protect us. But the bad guys would have to find us, which is nearly impossible. Now why don't you get under the sheets and I'll tuck you in," Mari said, getting up and brushing off any dirt from sitting on the ground. Lexi nodded and scuttled her way up the bed and under the covers.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" Lexi asked, her fears forgotten.

"Sure. Have I told you about the angels yet?"

"No."

"Alright, so you know how Sam and Dean are looking for their friend? Well his name is Castiel and he's one of the fallen angels. Have I told you about the angels yet?"

"Nah-uh."

"Well I told you how God can make certain things happen, like how he made me pregnant with you. He also made these creatures called angels. Normally they have wings but last year another angel, Metatron, tricked Castiel into kicking all the angels out of Heaven. And when all the angels, except for Metatron, fell from Heaven and landed here on Earth they lost their wings."

"I don't like Metatron!"

"Me either. But it's ok, because you're going to help the angels get their wings back."

""Me? How?"

"I don't know yet. That's why Uncle Kevin is reading that rock, it has instructions on how to give the angels their wings back. Now time for bed sweetheart, goodnight," Mari said leaning over to kiss Lexi's forehead.

"Night mommy," Lexi mumbled as she closed her eyes.


	17. A Bit of Hope E

Up at the bar sat a beautiful woman. She was in her early thirties and had long blond hair and brown eyes. Every man in the bar had their eyes on her, but kept their distance for some inexplicable reason. She kept her head down, sipping at her fifth Shirley Temple.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" a rough voice from behind her asked. She looked up to see the toy boys that her leader had put all his faith in. But even these heros couldn't possibly save her or anyone else, they were too far lost.

"Yes, it hurt very, very much," she said as the boys took a seat on either side of her.

"Of course, the only angel we can find is a mopy alcoholic," Dean grumbled.

"I'm not drinking alcohol."

"So a goody two shoes. What's your name?"

"Abigail."

"Ok Abigail, we need your help," Sam said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I can't even help my family."

"Look we just need to find Cas. If you could even point us in the right direction, we'll leave you alone," Dean said more than ready to see Cas again.

"I do not trust my ability to find anyone. I can't even find one girl," Abigail wallowed. Sam and Dean exchanged looks behind Abigail back, almost certain they knew who she was talking about.

"What girl?" Dean asked.

"I was supposed to find and protect her, to be honest Gabriel and I was just his replacement. But by the time I made it to her house she was gone. There was evidence of demons everywhere. I failed her and now all my brothers and sisters are doomed," Abigail went on, quickly getting overwhelmed.

"Why don't you tell us who she is," Sam said.

"Her name is, or was, Maria Howard. She was to give birth to God's next child, the second Virgin Mary. Her child could have saved us all."

"Enough with the griping, we know where she is," Dean said.

"That's impossible," she mumbled.

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked.

"Because, though we're mostly human now, all angels can sense the presence of other angels and select humans, like vessels and prophets. But I can no longer sense her."

"Wait, you can sense all angels?" Dean asked.

"I cannot tell you where Castiel is."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he is no longer an angel. Even if I had my wings it'd be difficult to find him. He did not just fall from Heaven like the rest of us, his grace was taken." Dean fell silent, staring down at his clenched fists.

"You said you could sense humans too. Couldn't you sense him? It's not like he lost his importance just because his gace was stolen," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"It's a possibility. There would be a sequence of spells I would need to do. Without my wings pinpointing a specific person is impossible. It's like a map with a lot of dots, some bigger than the others which is how I looked for Maria, but none of them are labeled. But I do not understand the point, we are doomed anyways because of my failure," she said, laying her head down in defeat. Sam motioned for them to step aside and they moved just far enough away to be out of earshot.

"I think we should take her with us," Sam suggest.

"Can we trust her though? It wouldn't be the first time we've been burnt by an angel."

"Look at her. She's a complete mess, and really what could she do even if she was out to get us. She might be an angel, but she's practically human. We could take her if need be."

"So we take her to see Mari, then what?"

"Then she does the spell to find Cas."

"God damn it, that's one more mouth to feed," Dean grumbled as he went back to Abigail, Sam following behind him laughing at his brother's grumpiness.

"Alright Abigail, here's the deal. We're gonna take you to Maria and once you see she's safe and sound you're gonna do those spells and find Cas. Any funny business and your gone. We're not exactly strangers to killing angels. Deal?"

Abigail's face dropped in disbelief and before the boys could say anything else she got up and hugged them both.

"If you can bring me to Maria, alive and with the son of God, I will do anything to find Castiel," she said, holding on tightly.

"Ok...well to do that, you're gonna have to let go," Sam said, both of the boys squirming out of Abigail's arms. She stepped back and nodded with a smile then followed them out to the impala.


	18. Guardian Angel E

"Who the hell is this glowing chick clinging on to me?" Mari asked. As soon as Sam and Dean had led Abigail down into the bat cave, Abigail hugged Mari and refused to let go.

"Glowing?" Sam repeated.

"Oh that's just me? Well she's glowing and has two burn marks on her back. Angel?"

"Yes. Her names Abigail, she's supposed to be your...well your guardian angel."

"Well can you get her off me?"

"Nah, this is kind of a dream come true," Dean joked.

"I cannot apologize enough for not reaching you in time Mother Mary. I know the demons must have tortured you to the brink of death, and I take full responsibility," Abigail said, her words mumbled into Mari's shoulder.

"Mother Mary? Hell no. Call me Mari please."

"Since I could not find you I had given up hope."

"Let go please."

"But now that I know you are alive I will not abandon you or my brother."

"It's a sister."

"I cannot wait to meet her."

"Get her off me."

"Alright Abigail, that's enough. Let go and take a few steps back," Sam instructed.

"Was that not the appropriate human greeting when you've waited for some one for over two thousand years?"

"Hell no," Mari said.

"Only if the other person has met you before," Sam clarified.

"Oh, I am very sorry Mother Mary. I am not very familiar with human customs and boundaries," Abigail said, bowing her head ever so slightly.

"Mari, not Mary. Why did you bring her here?" Mari asked, turning her attention back to the boys.

"She's going to find Cas," Dean answered. Mari gave an all knowing nod and turned back to the angel.

"If you're staying here, I have ground rules. In all technicality I'm like your step-mom so you have to listen to me. I don't want you saying anything to Lexi about saving the angels. She is not growing up with that hanging over her head, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. And call me Mary one more time and I'm kicking your ass."

"Thank you very much," Abigail said, hugging Mari again and not letting go not matter how much Mari resisted.


	19. Field Trip E

"Psst, Kevin," Mari whispered, Lexi copying her. Kevin put down his notes and looked over to them with irritation.

"What is it?"

"Well since the boys are out looking for some ingredient for Abigail's spell, I thought we might go for a little field trip," Mari suggested.

"No. You've heard the lecture. The Men of Letters put some guard up so that your holiness isn't exposed. You go outside and you risk demons finding us all."

"We've never had trouble before."

"But you were always with either Sam or Dean."

"Please, we both know how to protect ourselves. Plus we've got Abigail."

"No offense to Abigail, but she's more of a liability than an asset. And I thought you didn't like her."

"I've warmed up to her now that she's stopped calling me Mary. Despite what you may think, I'm a very agreeable person."

"Then why don't you guys just go without me?"

"Because I'll murder Abigail if she calls me mother again. Look Lexi is five months old and has still never been outside. Plus we're not the only ones who need a change of scenery."

"Please Uncle Kevin," Lexi pleaded. She had become a master at manipulating the men of the bunker. She would bat her eyes and pout her lip and they would give in and do whatever she asked, needless to say Mari was proud.

"I need to get this work done."

"Yea I can agree with that. But you barely sleep and eat and God knows the last time you've seen the sun. It's scientifically proven that work performance is substantially better if your work and break times match," Mari reasoned.

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"No, I was a psych minor. I might have embellished a little, but facts are facts."

"Fine," Kevin said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Lexi and Mari cheered, running off to get Abigail so they could leave.


	20. Dealings E

Mari drove them to the art studio first, letting everyone wait in the car while she went in to deliver one of her commissions. She had set up a deal with the studio owner that she would bring a couple pieces works each week and the dealer would take a look at them. It'd didn't earn her a lot, but at the very least Mari got to see her art on a studio wall.

"Alright Jessica, I'll just go in the back and get you pay," the dealer said, using the fake name Mari was still not used too. Mari wandered around the studio while waiting, stopping at one of her painting of Mary holding baby Jesus.

"This is a lovely painting," a man said from behind her. Mari turned to face him, taken aback when she did. He was of average height, taller than her, and build with a fuzzy beard. But what put Mari on guard is the shadow that surrounded him. It wasn't the same as Sam and Dean's burnt souls, but like how Kevin's soul had a slight shine this guy had a shadow.

"It's funny really. There was this art exhibit in this little school in Virginia of all the artwork they could scrounge up from this dead girl. Some of them were school assignment, other you could tell were a lot more personal. She painted, drew, anything involving a canvas. This piece here looks to be done by the same hand. You know how they say all artist have a signature, her's is in the corner, a silly little symbol. But tell me, how could a dead girl get a painting up here? Of a subject she's never drawn before?"

"I wouldn't know sir, I was just looking at it," Mari said plainly, not sure wether to try to keep her cover or drop the act and confront the man.

"Name's Crowley, by the way. I figure the boys told you about me. If not I'll give you a little run through. Used to be a crossroads demon, gave the Winchesters a little help in stopping the apocalypse so that I could take over Hell, which I was very successful at, then that stupid moose tried to turn me human and didn't even bother finishing the job."

"Cool story bro. What do you want with me?"

"Oh so you're one of those types then. Fine I'll make it quick. I want to be King of Hell again and you're the only one that would be willing to give me some information."

"Hmmm, how exactly do you define willing? Because that's not how I feel now."

"Look, I get you're playing the angry mother bear, but do you really think you're safe just because you're with the Winchesters. The other demons may not be smart enough to track your art like I did, but they do know one thing. They know you're with pie boy and moose and sooner or later they'll track them down and those boys will lead them straight to you. Now if you care about your little miracle at all and don't want to sacrifice them, you'll listen to what I say."

"Sacrifice?"

"Oh please, you've heard the story. Jesus died for God's precious little humans, it's not a far jump to your kid dying for those bratty angels."

"Why should I trust you?" Mari asked, trying to ignore his baiting.

"Because, obviously, I'm desperate."

"No I get that. But you can still be desperate and conniving. I'm sure screwing me over would benefit you at some point one way or another. You say my kids in danger, well no shit Sherlock. I'm not an idiot and I'm not easily manipulated, and I would really appreciate it if you would drop that assumption."

"I like you. Much better than Mary, she was such a snooze. Anyways, I want you to find a way to turn somebody back into a demon."

"You were a human before, can't you just die and become a demon like before?"

"Doesn't really work like that sweetie. Plus I need to get back quickly, being powerless doesn't suit my tastes."

"And you think Kevin will just translate that for me without question?"

"Of course not. Lucky for you that information is somewhere in the Men of Letters' library."

"And?"

"And if you can get you that information, I can tell you some of Abbadon's plans. Of course I'm limited to what my most loyal followers are allowed to know, but something is better than nothing."

"Right, so I help you become your old demon self and you tell me about a rumor. Sounds like a great deal, I'll get right on that," Mari said, rolling her eyes and making her way towards the front desk to wait for her money.

"Fine. I'll give you one piece of information I'm certain of, as a sort of baby shower gift. Abbadon's working with Metatron."

Mari stood silently, trying to think of another witty retort that could trick Crowley into giving her more information without her promising anything in return. But before she said anything, the art dealer returned with her small pay and Crowley disappeared.


	21. Drunken Worries E

"Hey Kevin have you read anything on that tablet?" Mari slurred. After her little talk with Crowley she was quiet as she took everyone to the mall to explore. Once they went back to the bat cave and had dinner, Lexi fell asleep and Mari started drinking.

"Mari, what are you doing?" Kevin asked. Mari held up the whiskey bottle and grinned, taking another swig.

"Don't worry, I'm a light weight, so I won't use up to much of Dean's water," Mari said, already hiccuping.

"Go to bed."

"I was thinking about how Jesus supposedly dies for our sins and how Lexi is Jesus 2.0 and how she might die for the angels. And I realized I don't like thinking."

"We don't know if that'll be the case," Kevin said ducking his head down.

"You already knew that was a possibility," Mari accused, sitting up.

"Well...yea we considered that a possibility when you first came here."

"We? So am I the only one not in on this? Were you guys just gonna let me raise her like a sheep for slaughter?"

"No! We weren't gonna let it come to that."

"Sure you weren't," Mari grumbled while Kevin sighed. They sat there for a moment, saying nothing. Mari drinking and Kevin looking over at her with pity.

"I'm not gonna let her die," Mari said into her drink.

"I haven't translated anything about Lexi yet. We could be wrong," Kevin said, doing his best to offer some comfort.

"Yeah, whatever," Mari said getting up and stumbling her way back to her room. Standing in the hall, she could see Lexi sleeping on the bed they shared. Mari sunk down and sat against the wall across from the door.

"Mary?" Mari whispered, pulling up her knees to curl in a ball.

Yes?

Mari let out a small laugh of relief. She hadn't bothered talking with Mary since Lexi was born, there hadn't need been a need. But knowing that she might have to watch Lexi die, Mary was the only one who she could talk to.

"She wasn't born to die, right?" Mari asked, starting to tear up.

I do not know. But if there is anyone that knows how defy their, it would be the Winchester brothers.

"Right, sounds easy."


	22. Start of the Search

"Honey, we're home," Dean sang as he got in to the main room. Kevin was in his normal spot and Mari reading to Lucy at the main table.

"Exactly who are you calling honey?" Mari asked with a raised eye brow.

"Lucy of course," he said, kneeling down as Lucy jumped off Mari's lap and ran to Dean for a hug.

"Lucy we picked you up another book," Sam said pulling a copy of Alice and Wonderland from behind his back. Lucy got the biggest grin on her face and jumped from Dean to Sam's arms.

"Thank you Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean!"

"So where's Abby?" Dean asked tossing a brown bag on the table.

"In the kitchen making pie," Mari answered.

"Huh, I've never been so disappointed to hear the word pie," Dean said, plopping down in a seat across from Mari.

"She's trying. I think she's going crazy with nothing to do all day. Her last cake wasn't too bad," Mari said.

"Well we've got the last ingredient she needs to find Cas, so she should go ahead and burn that pie," Dean said just as Abigail came out with a pie in hand.

"I did it!" Abigail cried excitedly, putting the pie out on the table for display.

"Woah that actually smells awesome," Dean said, surprised.

"I made it all from scratch," Abigail said proudly.

"I'll take some of that," Dean said grabbing a slice of the pie.

"We got the last thing to find Cas," he said through a mouth full of pie.

"Dean, don't talk with your mouth full it's gross," Mari said.

"You're not my mom," Dean said as a comeback.

"Very mature," Mari said.

"Anyways Abigail, when can you start in on the spell?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we can get started after Dean finishes his pie," Abigail said cheerfully.

"That won't take long."


	23. Target Found

"Mom what's happening?" Lucy asked as she watched Abigail place different herbs and spices and other _things_ in a bowl.

"Aunty Abby is going to make a magic fire that will make a circle around where Castiel is," Mari explained.

"What's Castiel like?"

"I've never met him," Mari answered.

"He is courageous, just," Abigail described.

"He's a good friend," Dean said, tense.

"I can't wait to see him!" Lucy said cheerfully, smiling ear to ear.

"So how's this work?" Sam asked.

"We will set these ingredients on fire and say the incantation to find Castiel then pour the fire on the map," Abigail explained, lighting a match and dropping it in to the bowl. She then began the incantation, words that only Kevin could barely recognize, ending with Castiel. Abigail cut her hand and poured her blood into the fire. Still sizzling she poured the fire onto the large world map and it moved as a snake, circling one location.

"So that's where he's at?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't get a more precise range," Abigail said.

"No, you did your best. This is a lot more than we could have hoped for," Sam said.

"Guys do you not notice anything funny about the location?" Mari said, disappointed that the boys were that oblivious.

"No, why?" Dean asked, clueless.

"Oh," Sam said in realization.

"Yea that's my old town," Mari said.

"No," Dean said firmly.

"Come on," Mari pled.

"It's too dangerous."

"I highly doubt the demons are still there, it's been like 8 months."

"Well…we don't have room in the car," Dean argued.

"Then we'll grab my car while we're there," Mari came back.

"Dean, it's unfair to keep her here all the time. She has a right to go back," Sam said.

"But we can't protect her if another horde of demons comes around," Dean said.

"You do realize you've left me here bored for 8 months. I've read at least half of these books and learned how to shoot a gun. I'm not defenseless," Mari said.

"Plus I will go too," Abigail piped in.

"Then what about Lucy?" Dean asked.

"Go pick up a car seat," Mari said.

"Sam, help me out here," Dean said, turning to his brother.

"I think she's earned the right to go. And I mean, Lucy is 7, when in doubt she can at least be on her own for a few hours," Sam said.

"Kevin?" Dean said, hoping he'd speak some reason.

"Pick me up some ribs, I'll be here working on the tablet," Kevin said. He hadn't let it slip what the tablet said about Lucy to the boys but he had told Mari there was a chance his translation wasn't complete.

"Fine. Risk your lives, no skin off my bones. I'll go get the stupid car seat, you guys pack," Dean said grumpily, stomping out to the door.

"Hear that Lucy, road trip!" Mari said excitedly, lifting a cheering Lucy up, though she was beginning to get too big to hold.


	24. Old Friend

"So where do we start?" Dean asked as he got out the car to pump gas. Mari cranked down the window and stuck her head out, pointing to the right down the block.

"A few blocks down there's this little burger shop that all the locals and college kids go to. The owner, Loraine, knows everything and everyone. If Castiel isn't a hermit, she'll know where to find him," Mari said.

"Mari there's one thing we need to warn you about," Sam said from in front of her.

"What?"

"Well because your house was most likely found by the cops surrounded by bodies, the people here probably think your dead."

"Then they'll be relieved to find out there wrong."

"I agree with Sam. You should tread lightly until we know how you'll be received," Abigail added.

"Fine, you guys go see Loraine. Lucy and I will play another round of eye spy," Mari said, pouting.

"Good girl," Dean said, patting her head through the window. She pushed his hand away playfully and he finished up pumping the gas. After that was finished, Dean drove them down to Loraine's and the boys and Abigail went inside.

The place was relatively quiet, only a few customers hanging in the back. It looked like a normal local joint, pictures of locals hanging on the walls everywhere. Behind the register was an older woman, small with wiry white hair and green eyes hiding behind thick lenses. She wore a simple shirt, adored with a name tag reading Loraine.

"What can I get ya'll?" she asked.

"Whatever you recommend," Dean said, the smell of burgers controlling his mind.

"For all of ya'll?"

"Sure why not," Sam said with a shrug while Abigail just nodded. The woman scribbled there order down and ringing them up. They sat up at the bar as Loraine brought them their drinks.

"So who are you visiting?" Loraine asked.

"What?" Sam said, caught off guard by her question.

"Well the college kids have already gone home and summer hasn't started for the schools. You don't look like tourist, so I figure you're visiting someone," Loraine said.

"Yea, we're looking for an old college friend, this guy," Dean said, taking out his phone and pulling up a picture of Cas chowing down on his hundredth burger.

"Oh yea Jimmy was in here yesterday to pick up some burgers for the family."

"You know where to find him this time of day?" Dean asked.

"He's probably at the university, taking lunch to Amy," Loraine said.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, pointing to a specific picture on the wall. The picture was of Loraine and Mari in front of the sign for the shop.

"That's Mari, she designed our sign," Loraine said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, full of concern.

"There was an incident early December with some cultist surrounding her house. They killed a lot of people, including her family and friends. After a week they just disappeared and so did she," Loraine said, holding back tears.

"They don't think she did it, do they?" Dean asked.

"Oh God know. She's lived in this town all her life. We all love her. We know she would have never done any of that cultist thing, she used to scoff at any form of religion, cultist included. They think she was just in the wrong place, wrong time. The whole neighborhood was targeted. God I miss her."

"Sorry we brought it up," Sam said.

"No problem at all. You're not to blame. I'll go check on your burgers now," Loraine said going back into the kitchen.

"We have to tell her that Mari is ok," Abigail said.

"Abby we just can't…," Dean started.

"She's trustworthy and she is truly concerned about Mari."

"We could pretend she's in witness protection," Sam suggested.

"That's a perfect solution. I shall go tell Mari about the cultist and you can bring Loraine out," Abigail said, getting up before Dean had a chance to object.

"It's a good cover, and if Abigail says it's okay she must not be a demon," Sam said with a shrug.

"Hey Loraine, can we get those burgers to go," Dean called, just as Loraine came out with a paper bag.

"Figured that might be the case since you know where to find your friend," she said with a smile, handing over the bag.

"Also there's something else," Sam said as the two reached into their jacket pockets and pulled out their badges for her to see.

"Now you can't tell anyone, like absolutely no one. But we have someone under witness protection that wants to see you," Dean said, looking around carefully to make sure no one else could hear. Loraine nodded suspiciously and followed them out to the impala.

Seeing Loraine, Mari jumped out of the car and ran to hug her.

"Oh God I'm so glad to see you're alright," Loraine whispered, not letting go.

"I wanted to call you so many times. You're the only family I have left," Mari whispered back.

"Oh Mari, I'm so sorry. You had such a bright future. How'd you escape from those cultists?"

"Those two guys rescued me," Mari said with a teary smile, nodding towards the guys, Dean giving her a sign to wrap it up.

"You can't stay long, can you?"

"No."

"Well I love you dearie. I'm just glad to know you're alright," Loraine said, kissing Mari on the cheek.

"I love you too," Mari said, getting back in the car with the rest. They drove off, Mari waving back to Loraine.

"Sorry you guys couldn't talk longer," Sam said.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I could see her," Mari said, glad for the small comfort.

"Mommy who was that?" Lucy asked.

"A really good friend," Mari answered, patting her head.


	25. Professor Novak

"There's only one university, right?" Dean asked as they drove on, taking bites of his burger between words.

"Yea, is that where Cas is? There can't be a lot of people there since it's only summer classes now," Mari answered, sharing Abigail's order with Lucy.

"Do you know an Amelia Novak?"

"Mhmm, Professor Novak is one of the art history teachers."

"You know how to get to her office?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly. I can get us to the right building, but we'd have to look at the doors for her name."

"Good 'cause you're going back to school," Dean said pulling in to the university parking.

"Are we all going?" Mari asked. Dean and Sam exchanged looks, Sam shrugging.

"Fine, but don't talk to anyone," Dean said as he parked his baby in the back and got out.

"Sweet. Ok Lucy, this is a quiet place so you have to behave, understand?" Mari said as Lucy unbuckled herself.

"Yes Mom," she said as they all hopped out. Mari took Lucy's hand and led them around the great lawn and into one of the academic buildings. Roaming around the halls, they came to Professor Novak's room.

"So who's going in first?" Dean asked as they stood out the door. Everyone looked at one another helplessly, before Mari stood up with an eye roll.

"God you two are such babies," she mumbled as she knocked the door.

"Come in," a voice from the door said. Everyone piled in to the small office, Mari first and Abigail last.

"Hey Professor Novak, boy am I glad you're here for summer semester," Mari said as casually as she could, plopping down on the chair across from her desk.

"Maria!" Amelia exclaimed, giving the boys confused looks.

"So how'd I do in 342 last semester? I guess it was semester before last. I know I didn't take the final, but I couldn't have done too bad," Mari blabbered in an attempt to calm Amelia.

"Hey Amelia," Dean said with a head nod.

"Oh you guys know each other. Then forget what I said, I don't really care about my grade," Mari said with a shrug.

"Dean, Sam. And you two are?" Amelia asked.

"My name is Abigail, the angel."

"My names Lucy," Lucy said, climbing up into Mari's lap.

"So you guys know that Castiel is here?" Amelia asked.

"It's Castiel?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes. Give me a few minutes and I'll take you to him," Amelia said in resignation.


	26. Hugs All Around

"Excited?" Mari asked as they followed Amelia in the impala.

"What do you mean?"

"You get to see Cas after looking for him for almost a year. I'm surprised you're not jumping up and down in your seat."

"I'm not a child."

"Sam?"

"He's excited," Sam admitted, getting a glare from Dean as they pulled up to the house Amelia stopped at.

"Alright everyone out," Dean grumbled. They piled out and met Amelia up at the door. She let them in, guiding them to the living room. Sam, Mari, and Lucy sat on the couch, while Dean and Abigail stood nervously.

"He's been really sensitive since he found me. It's Castiel but not like when I met him. He'll mumble about how he broke things and how he's useless now and that the least he can do is fill in for Jimmy," Amelia explained as she placed her things on the coffee table.

"Well things are broken alright," Dean mumbled.

"Dean you know it wasn't his fault," Sam said.

"I agree. Castiel only did what he thought was right, it was not his fault he was being deceived by our brother," Abigail chimed in.

"What should I tell him about Mari? I assume it wasn't really cultist who attacked you."

"You can say that again," Mari said with a laugh.

"She is our mother, the Virgin Mary. She does not like to be called such though," Abigail said.

"Mari, you aren't…are you?" Amelia asked.

"No I already did that part. I'm on the raising bit. Lucy here is mine," Mari answered putting an arm around Lucy.

"Alright. I'll just go get Castiel then," Amelia said, trying to collect herself as she went upstairs. After a few minutes of awkward silence and Dean pacing the room, Amelia came back downstairs, leading a man with dark hair wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Cas," Dean said and immediately hugged him.

"Cas, it's great to see you," Sam said, getting up and hugging Cas too.

"Dean, Sam. I'm glad to see you too are alright. I assume that means you did not shut Hell," he said, a sincere relief in his eyes as he looked over his two favorite humans.

"No, you know how Dean is about anyone other than him risking their lives," Sam joked and they all shared a small laugh.

"Castiel," Abigail said smally, running over to hug him. Cas looked down at her in confusion, but realizing who she was, patted her head.

"It's alright sister. If anyone can fix heaven, it is the Winchesters. I'm glad you are there for them."

"I can't do much without my wings though. I even failed at protecting Mother. I was never an angel to fight and without my wings that makes me worthless."

"Mother," Cas said hesitantly as he looked over to Mari and Lucy. Mari took this as her cue, and her and Lucy got up to join the party.

"That apparently is me. Maria Howard, Virgin Mary 2.0, but if you call me anything but Mari I'll ground you for a month," Mari said, glad to see the Winchesters smiling for once. She shook hands with Cas, hope in his eyes.

"And I'm Lucy," Lucy said, excited that it was finally her turn to speak. She gave Cas a tight hug around his legs and he patted her head affectionately.

"There might be some hope after all," he said as he looked down on Lucy affectionately.


	27. Just a Little Worrying

"We're gonna go check out the impound lot and see if Mari's car is there," Dean said as he got up with Sam and Cas.

"It takes the three of you to get one car?" Mari asked.

"Yep," Dean said as he walked out the door, Cas following close behind.

"I'll text you if we find," Sam added before going after them.

"I guess the boys have some things to talk about without us" Amelia said.

"I guess so. Hey didn't you have a kid?" Mari asked.

"Yes, my daughter Claire. She's doing a summer abroad program in Spain, I thought that'd be better for her."

"I'm sorry, that must be really hard for you." Amelia smiled over at Mari, knowing that her suffering was nothing compared to Mari's.

"I think I might have some of Claire's old toys upstairs, Lucy do you want to take a look?"

"Yea," Lucy said excitedly as she took Amelia's hand and they went upstairs.

"So Abby are you glad to see your brother is alright?" Mari asked. Abigail was looking out the window, but turned to Mari when she spoke.

"Yes it is good to see a familiar face, but he is broken in more ways than you can imagine."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right."


	28. Giving Up

"So…what now Dean?" Cas asked shifting nervously in the front seat since Sam drove Mari's car.

"Well, you know what I don't actually know. We've spent all our time looking for you. Now that we've got our gang back together I guess we'll start working on fixing heaven."

"I don't think I should go with you," Cas said, avoiding looking at Dean by focusing on a stray thread on his shirt.

"Why the hell not?"

"I've had a lot of time to think. As I am now I'm useless. And thinking back, I wasn't much help before. All my good intentions were soiled. I think it would be best if I was not directly involved."

"Cas you have to stick with us on this. We're family, you can't just bail out."

"Amelia is also family. She is more alone than you or Sam. I fear the only thing I can do for her, for anyone is just stay home and cook."

"You're not a house wife, you're an angel."

"No I am not! Without my grace I am just another worthless human," Cas yelled. Tension filled the car as Dean pulled up to Amelia's house.

"If that's how you feel. Just stay here then. Sam and I will do all the world saving on our own," Dean said, his voice rough.

"Dean I-," Cas started before Dean shook his head.

"Just get out," Dean said.

Cas looked at him for a few seconds, hoping he'd say more, but giving up hope Cas got out and went inside. Sam, parking beside him, rolled the window and shot Dean a questioning glance.

"He's not coming with us. I'll get a head start and you follow with the girls," Dean said then drove off.


	29. Letting Go

Cas came in the living room, looking solemn, followed by Sam. Mari and Amelia stood, noticing the collection while Lucy continued to play with a puzzle on the floor.

"Cas, why aren't you coming?" Sam asked.

"Sam you're smart. Surely it has not escaped your notice that every time I do something for the good it does not turn out as planned. Now if you'll excuse me," Cas said, turning towards the stairs.

"Castiel," Mary said, walking up to Cas and putting friendly hand on his arm.

"Mary?"

"Yes. It's been a long time since we last talked."

"It has. I never actually apologized for-," Cas started.

"You have nothing to apologize. I know you only did your duty, there is nothing I or anyone else can blame you for. Even now you are not to blame. I understand your desire to stay here and I will not force you to do otherwise."

"Thank you Mary," Cas said, nodding his head in respect to her and then ran upstairs.

"Sam, both you and your brother love Castiel as family. He is plagued with doubt and the only thing that could help would be the return of his grace."

"He doesn't need his grace to be of worth. He's worth something now," Sam argues.

"I agree. But it's not me you need to convince," Mary said and then let go of Mari with a blink.

"Let's get going. We're taking your car," Sam said begrudgingly.

"Well it's a good thing Lucy doesn't really need her car seat," Mari said still a little disoriented from Mary taking over.

"Thank you for your hospitality Professor Novak. We'll keep in touch. Come on Lucy," Mari said.

"'Kay, thank you Mrs. Novak," Lucy said as she got up and took Mari's hand.

"Give me the keys, I wanna drive," Mari said, holding her hand out as Sam tossed her keys. They all went out, Abigail leaving last with a sad look up the stairs.


	30. Ride Home

"Dean if you'd just wait, we could go together. We're only an hour from the base," Sam said over the phone.

"Fine do whatever you want," Sam said, hanging up without another word.

"What did Dean do this time?" Mari asked, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to see if Sam was ok.

"He decided he'd go off on some hunt without me," Sam pouted.

"Is it dangerous?" Abigail asked from the back.

"No. It's just some haunted house."

"He's disappointed about Cas. I bet he'll be back after a few days of down time. I'm sure you could use a break from his smug little face too," Mari said, making Sam chuckle a little.

"Yea I guess you're right. It's just…I mean he acts like he's the only one who cares about Cas, but he's my friend too."

"Sam would you also like time alone?" Abigail asked.

"No. We're going to meet a friend named Charlie. She'll hook you up with a new identity so we can keep the whole witness protection cover," Sam said.

"Does that mean I can leave the base without a chaperone?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Well you have to have Abby with you, but yea you can go chaperone-less," Sam said.

"Sweet. I can finally take Lucy to a zoo."

"A zoo? Really?" Sam said.


	31. New Release

"Well that's Charlie's car, but I don't see her," Sam said as he got out of the passenger seat of Mari's car.

"Kevin could have let her in," Mari suggested as she got out and went to unbuckle Lucy.

"Kevin!" Sam yelled as he knocked on the door, Abigail joining him. The door opened, revealing a red headed girl. Sam grinned and the girl forced him into a hug, ignoring his out stretched hand.

"Hey Sam it's good to see you. I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and settled in. I was able to coerce Kevin into opening the door after a whole lot of test," she said, letting go of Sam and stepping back to the others.

"Nice to see you too Charlie. This is Mari, she's holding Lucy, and Abigail, an angel," Sam said, motioning to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Mari said, nodding in greeting because Lucy, asleep in her arms, was too heavy to hold with one arm.

"Nice to meet you," Abigail said, following Mari's example.

"Aw man, I read all about you. You're amazing, really. I can't imagine going through what you did at your age," Charlie said.

"What?" Sam and Mari said in unison.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused by what she said wrong.

""What do you mean you read all about me?" Mari asked, Lucy squirming awake in her arms.

"The new Supernatural book came out," Charlie explained, digging through her bag and pulling out a book called _Saving Mother Mary_ by Carver Edlund.

"What?" Mari said, staring at the book with disbelief.

"That's impossible! He's dead," Sam said puzzled.

"I agree this does not make sense," Abigail said.

"What doesn't make sense?" Charlie said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"The guy who wrote the books was a prophet, but there can only be one prophet at once. And Kevin is the prophet," Sam explained, looking to Abigail for answers.

"I cannot explain this. Perhaps Chuck wrote the books and arranged for them to be published after they had happened in real time," Abigail said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Let's get inside and get a better look at this book," Sam said, taking the book from Charlie's hand and marching down into the base, the girls following closely behind him.


	32. The Prophet Lives

"This is creepy," Mari said as flipped through the book.

"Welcome to the club," Sam said.

"Is this whole book dedicated to my week of hell?" Mari asked.

"Well…basically. It ends right after you give birth to Lucy," Charlie answered. Mari shook her head and tossed the book over the table and to Sam. He began to sift through it, stopping every once in a while to read certain passages.

"Mari you never told us about your parents, your sister," Sam said carefully, looking up from the book to her. Mari took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm sure if you read the book you'll see exactly the point where I decided I don't want to talk about anything that happened that week," Mari said. Sam nodded and slammed the book back on the table.

"He should have stopped writing these years ago. Why would it start up again now?" Sam said frustrated.

"I have an idea," Abigail chimed in shyly.

"Shoot," Sam said.

"Chuck was to create the next Bible. His writing stopped when you stopped the apocalypse. He created the Winchester chapter of this testament. Now he, if it is him, is writing Lucy's chapter," Abigail said.

"That still doesn't explain how he's alive," Sam said.

"He is alive, I can sense that much," Abigail added.

"I'll call Dean with the update," Sam said, getting up and walking to the corner to make his call.

"So, do you have a name for your new self?" Charlie asked, leaning towards Mari.

"No, but I'm sure you have some suggestions," Mari said, sharing a mischievous smile with Charlie.

"Then let's get started with your new identity."


	33. Full Prophecy

"That's it," Kevin muttered to himself. Realizing what he'd done, he shot up and ran down the hall the bedrooms. Without caring that it was 3 in the morning, he knocked loudly on Mari's door. The door opened quickly, a highly alert Mari pointing a gun at Kevin.

"Kevin I almost shot you!" she screamed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Lucy was still asleep. She sighed and placed the gun carefully on a dresser by her door, sliding the safety lock on. Mari joined him in the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"So what was so important that you risked waking Lucy up? Recently she's been so grouchy when she gets up," Mari said.

"I've translated most of the passage about Lucy, she doesn't have to die. What I had translated wasn't the whole thing. In fact if she died the angels would never get back to heaven," Kevin explained. For the first time that year, Mari's face softened and she hugged Kevin in relief. At first Kevin wasn't sure what to do, but he patted her back, understanding her relief.

"Oh fuck," Mari whispered, quickly letting go of Kevin.

"What?" Kevin said, slightly offended.

"Lucy's in a lot more danger now. The only actual angel left, on top of an enormous amount demons, want her dead," Mari said, starting to pace the hallway.

"Right…I'll go back to finding out how to restore the angels," Kevin said starting back to his desk.

"Kevin. Thanks. It's a relief to know that she's not prophesized to die. And you should get some sleep. You can't finish translating it tonight," Mari said before going back in her room.

"Like I have a choice," Kevin mumbled to himself.


	34. Growing Up

Two months had passed since Cas refused to join the boys. Dean came back from his solo hunting trip after a week, but he was still sulking. Sam had been keeping his distance but their last trip loosened some of the tension. They had gone up to Chuck's house only to find it empty and being watched by a crazy fan.

"I think she was crazier than Becky," Dean said as he entered the study, Sam following behind him.

"You only think that 'cause she 'ships' you and Cas," Sam said, causing Mari and Kevin to burst out laughing, Lucy and Abigail not understanding what Sam meant.

"She was crazy," Dean said definitively.

"Glad to see you too are having fun," Mari said as she stopped laughing.

"I had fun, but I don't think Dean enjoyed it as much," Sam said, chuckling a little.

"Mom," Lucy said, prompting to something they had talked about earlier.

"I said no," Mari said sternly.

"What are you saying no about?" Dean asked.

"She wants to learn how to shoot a gun," Mari explained. Dean and Sam exchanged looks and looked away from Mari awkwardly.

"What? You can't think that's a good idea, she's only ten," Mari said.

"Yea," Dean admitted.

"Is it wise to teach her such a cruel activity," Abigail cautioned.

"She needs to be able to protect herself. Now that she can see the target, I see no problem with it," Dean said.

"Dean's right. She has to learn sometime," Sam said.

"Kevin," Mari called, hoping he'd be on her side.

"They're right," he said, not looking up from his work.

"Fine. Lucy you can learn how to handle a gun, but your uncles have to teach you," Mari said. The boys sighed and held out there hands for the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," they said. Sam threw paper, thinking Dean would go with his stand by so that he could lose, and Dean threw rock.

"What?" Sam said, disappointed.

"Yes!" Dean said with a stupid smile.

"Alright Lucy, we'll start tomorrow," Sam said.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered, while Mari just rolled her eyes.


	35. Learning Normal

"Alright, put these on, we're gonna start with the hand gun," Sam said, handing Lucy a pair of sound cancelling headphones and then putting on his own pair. Sam picked up his hand gun and went into his slot.

"Pay attention to the stance. Don't close one eye; it doesn't actually help you aim. The back kick might be a little rough but since it's just a hand gun you should be fine," Sam explained. He positioned himself and shot at the human shaped target, Lucy watching carefully from behind.

"Alright, your turn," Sam said, moving aside and handing Lucy the gun. She stared down at it in her hands, the memory of her mother explaining what it was still clear in her mind. With a gulp she took Sam's spot and imitated his stance to the best of her ability. Her shot landed on the outer most line of the target.

"Pretty good," Sam said with an approving nod.

"I missed," Lucy grumbled, shaking her hand to lose the feeling from the backlash.

"You hit the paper, that's something," Sam said, leaning against the back wall.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Lucy said, sitting against the wall beside him.

"Shoot."

"What's it like to be normal?"

"You're asking the wrong person. You should try Mari, she's lived the longest normal life out of all of us."

"She won't tell me because she thinks it'll make me depressed," Lucy sulked.

"That sounds like Mari. She was going to minor in psychology and thinks she knows everything. But she might be right, it hurts like hell to realize how different you are from everyone else."

"I don't really know anyone else."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Sam gave in, sitting down next to Lucy.

"How's it supposed to go?"

"Uh, your born, that part you had was kinda normal. Although normally the mom and the dad have sex and it takes the baby nine months to form. You age once a year, instead of once a months. You grow up, go to school at five. There's elementary school then middle school then high school. In most of the cases you go to college. After that you get a job, meet somebody, fall in love, get married, and have kids of your own. Eventually you just die, hopefully in your sleep but age kills in a lot of different ways."

"Do normal people live with angels and fight demons?"

"No. Normal people don't even know they exist."

"I wish I was born some times," Lucy said quietly. Sam put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know how you feel. But not normal isn't bad. If you were normal you wouldn't know Abigail, or even Dean and me," Sam pointed out.

"Thanks," Lucy said, leaning her head against his shoulder.


	36. Meeting for Alliance

"I've gotta go to the store," Mari said tossing her keys in her hand as she made the announcement to the whole study. Sam and Dean were out hunting some spirit, so it was just Kevin, working like always, and Abigail giving Lucy a history lesson on German concentration camps.

"I'll just go get our shoes then," Abigail said, starting to get up before seeing Mari shake her head.

"I'm fine to go on my own. You can just stay here with Lucy and continue your lesson on horrible things people have done part 6," Mari said.

"What are you getting?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Mari said with a mischievous grin. Kevin looked up at her suspiciously.

"I'm getting pads," Mari explained.

"Mom when am I going to get my period?" Lucy asked.

"Ummm…well I got mine when I was…13 I think. So around that time frame I'd guess. But I guess yours will be super short until you're an adult and stop growing so quickly."

"Is that all you're doing?" Kevin asked.

"I was thinking about stopping at that art studio in town to see if they want to buy anything and maybe get more supplies. I shouldn't be gone too long. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Mari assured.

"Take your gun and some holy water," Kevin instructed.

"Yes mom," Mari said, rolling her eyes.

"Bye mom," Lucy said, waving as Mari went up and out of the base.

She looked around carefully before going over to her car that was tucked in the woods and then got in and drove off. Mari picked up some more art supplies and pads from Wal-Mart, though she hadn't had her period since before Lucy. Then she stopped at the Starbucks and sat at table where a man waited.

"You're gonna have to buy at least one of these paintings," Mari said.

"Is that the cost of your time?" Crowley asked.

"I think it's a pretty good deal. You get a masterpiece and my company for the small, small sum of fifty dollars," Mari smirked.

"That better be some damn good picture," Crowley complained.

"Not pictures, drawings. Take your pick and pay in cash," Mari said, putting her book of work on the table.

"This your cover story? Didn't think you needed one with the boys out."

"Kevin's still not too fond of you."

"Right. Should have figured that'd be the case."

"So what do you want?"

"Well apparently my source about Lucy needing to die to repair heaven was a little off."

"Oh really?"

"So Kevin's translated the tablet. I assume you wouldn't be inclined to kill Lucy to keep heaven shut down, would you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Really? Well it's not like she's actually your child. She was forced upon you. I can only imagine how difficult it is for you to raise her. Every time you look at her you must be overcome by memories of your week of hell. Would it really be too terrible if that weight was lifted?"

"Don't try to manipulate me. It didn't work when your demon friends tried it, it won't work now."

"Figured that's be a long shot," Crowley said, picking up her art book and going through it.

"So what's plan B?"

"There are a few options actually. I could give your location over to Abaddon and she'll kill you _and _Lucy and then kill me. Or I could just continue hiding. Or you could protect me."

"Excuse me?"

"Believe me, I don't want to be stuck in some bomb shelter with you and your little gang but I don't really have a chance. I'm on top of Abaddon's list, as soon as operation repair heaven is done, win or lose, she'll come after me. The safest place to hide is the Men of Letters base."

"Why now? What's made you so desperate to seek my help?"

"Your angels are dying. They put up a good fight but between the lack of vessels and no powers they didn't stand a chance. There numbers are dwindling faster than I thought they would."

Crowley pulled out one of the pieces of art and handed over a fifty dollar bill. It was a painting of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. They were sitting at the base of a tree, covered only by their own hair. Eve was holding up some fruit that had long since been lost due to adaption. In the background there were shadows of angels and demons, waiting for Eve to make her choice.

"You talk to Mary a lot don't you?"

"So?"

"She's got a big mouth. Wonder who told her about this little scene. Very accurate picture," Crowley said as he mused over the drawing.

"Painting, not picture."

"Right. Well I'll be off. I'm sure you want to think it over and what not. You can call me later," Crowley said, getting up with his painting and leaving.


	37. Sweet Dreams

Mari wasn't in the base, she didn't know where she was. It was strangely familiar though she was certain she had never been there before. It was a dry, dessert area. Rather than dirt it was dry clay that formed the grown beneath her. The heat was unbearable, but she was dressed head to toe in rough fabric. She wore a dress that fell below her ankles, almost covering her sandaled feet, and a headdress that stopped at her waist. There were people everywhere, some dressed like ancient romans, others like dessert people. But despite how many people there were, they were all staring at one thing, something on top of the hill.

"No!" Mari yelled and bolted to the hill, running past Roman soldiers. On the top of the hill was a large wooden cross stuck in the ground and on it was Lucy. Her legs and arms were tied in place, but still there were nails hammered through her hands. She wore a crown of thorns, small drops of blood falling down her face and mixing with dry tears. Lucy was older, but no more than 18, and wore a similar dress to Mari's.

"Lucy don't worry, I'll get you down," Mari said falling to her knees to start untying the rope.

"You can't mother. It has to be this," Lucy said.

"No it doesn't. The tablet said nothing about you dying. There's another way, I know there is," Mari cried, still fumbling with the rope. The tears started to roll, Mari could not, would not, watch her child die.

"This is the only way I can save heaven. It's what I must do."

"No it's not! You don't have to do this! I didn't raise you and care for you, just so that you could die."

"Mother you have to go, the guards are coming."

Lucy was right, Roman guards were coming back up the hill, Mari had had her time. They came up and grab Mari, dragging her to her feet. As they forced Mari back to the crowd one stayed behind and ran his spear through Lucy.

"No!" Mari screamed and kicked her way out of the guards hold. They let her go, not wanting to deal with her screams. She ran up to Lucy and pulled out the spear, pressing her hands over the wound.

"I'll…see you in Heaven," Lucy managed to whisper and then she was gone. Mari collapsed at her feet, crying. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again it was ten year old Lucy standing over her bed.

"Mom are you alright? You were crying in your sleep," Lucy said. Mari sat up, wiping her face clear of tears and sweet.

"Yea, I'm fine it was just a bad dream. Give me a hug and we can go back to sleep," Mari said, wrapping her arms around Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Now get back to bed," Mari said, letting go so Lucy could climb back into her bed across the room. Mari laid back down and pretended to sleep for Lucy's sake but just stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.


	38. Offered Deal

"Hello boys," Crowley said, leaning against the door to the base, once they got out of the impala.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Sam asked, tensing up.

"Good to see you too Moose."

"Answer his question," Dean said, pulling his gun off and clicking the safety off.

"Put that down, you know I can't do anything."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your little ritual purged me of all my sins. Well for the most part that is. I still don't need to sleep or eat, but other than that I'm a genuine human."

"So because I didn't finish you didn't change all the way," Sam said.

"Yes captain obvious, that's exactly what happened. And seeing as I'm mostly human I thought you might be more willing to help a fellow out."

"No," Dean scoffed.

"Figured that might have been your first response. A real shame too. After all I do know who you've got hiding in there," Crowley said with a mischievous smile. Sam and Dean exchanged a tense look.

"So what? You always knew we had Kevin," Dean said.

"True, but you know that's not who I was talking about."

"Fine, what do you want?" Dean asked, lowering his gun.

"Well as a human I'm practically useless, except for my charm and wit of course. But that's not enough to keep me safe from Abaddon."

"Why's she after you?" Sam asked.

"She's the queen of hell, of course she wants me dead. I always Dean was the dense one but your starting to prove me wrong."

"And what do you expect us to do about it?"

"I need a place to hide."

"No," Dean said firmly.

"Well then I'm sure Abaddon would love to know where you're keeping our saint Mary."

"You wouldn't dare tell her. Even if you got her to promise not to kill you, you think she would keep that? You're not that stupid," Dean pointed out.

"Listen, I can stay low for a little longer without any help. I just need you to find out how to turn me back."

"Hell no," Dean said.

"Are you willing to take the chance that Abaddon hates me more than she wants Jesus Jr. gone?" They stood there for a while, staring each other down, but none moved.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you boys one way or another," Crowley said with a nod, walking back to the forest.

"How long do you think we got?" Dean asked.

"Three days max," Sam answered as Crowley rode out of the woods and on to the road on a moped.


	39. Move Out

"Get packed, we're vacating the bat cave," Dean said as he entered the main study, tossing his keys on the table, Sam passing by him to start collecting his things. Mari, Abigail, and Kevin looked up at him with curiosity.

"Crowley knows where we are."

"What could he possibly want?" Kevin asked.

"Protection. He must have followed us from a hunt or something to get our location and now he wants to hold it over us."

"Hold it over us? Who does he plan to tell?" Mari asked, swallowing back her guilt. Crowley never told her how he intended to get the boys' trust but it obviously didn't work and now they were both screwed.

"Abaddon. Apparently she's running things now," Dean answered.

"You don't think he'll really tell her, do you?" Mari asked.

"I'm not taking that chance," Dean said, walking off down the hall.

"Lucy help Kevin with his papers, Abigail you can help me with packing downstairs," Mari said, getting up and going down stairs, Abigail closely behind her. Lucy went over to Kevin's table and started piling papers together, stopping when she saw the tablet.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to it.

"That…is the word of God, aka the biggest pain in the…butt," Kevin answered.

"It gives me a headache," she said, causing both Sam and Kevin to turn to her.

"Lucy can you read it?" Sam asked.

"Yea."

"All of it? At once?" Kevin asked.

"It's a little blurry, but yea. Is it important?"

"Just a little bit. But we'll talk about it later. Can you go see if Mari wants anything from the kitchen?" Sam asked. Lucy gave him a funny look but did as she was told.

"Holy shit," Sam said once she was out of ear shot.

"If you think about it, it's not too surprising. After all she is God's child, it only makes sense that she can read the tablets too." Kevin stood over his work, his scattered papers in hopes of translating the tablets fully, thinking of how much he lost over the stupid rocks.

"Well I guess since you won't be needing me we can just go our separate ways now."

"Kevin, we do need you. Sure Lucy can read the tablet, but do you really think Mari would let her? We need you, and even if we didn't you'd be welcomed to stay," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. I'll go get the rest of my stuff then," Kevin said, carrying his pile of papers away.


	40. First Birthday

"Happy birthday!" Mari, Abigail, Kevin, Sam, and Dean cheered. Mari and Abigail let off small party poppers as Lucy blew out her one candle.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy said cheerily, excited to have her first slice of cake. Mari moved the cake and started cutting slices for everyone.

"I picked out the cake," Dean said, proud of the fact that he remembered that Tangled was Lucy's favorite movie.

"Thanks Dean, I really like it," Lucy said, appeasing Dean's ego.

"I'll go get your presents out of the impala," Sam said, taking his slice of cake as he went out the door.

"I get presents too?" Lucy asked, amazed. She hadn't been expecting much for her first birthday, especially since Sam and Dean just barely made it back from a hunt last night and this was the tenth hotel and fourth state they had been in the past two months.

"Yes sweetheart. Go sit on out bed and wait for Sam to come back," Mari said. Lucy got out of her seat and jumped up onto the bed with her cake, eating quickly so it won't be in the way of presents. Sam came pack in carrying the presents, brightly but poorly wrapped by the boys.

"Here you are Lucy," Sam said, toppling the presents on the bed next to her. She opened them all in rushed excitement, not sparing with her thanks. Altogether she got a hunting knife from Dean, a phone from Sam, a rosary from Abigail, a book on science from Kevin, and a family portrait from Mari.

"Thank you so much," Lucy said.

"No problem sweetie, we all love you very much," Mari said, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you all too," Lucy said, hugging her mom tightly. They stood up for a little while longer, Sam and Dean telling the story of how they defeated the shapeshifter they were hunting. Once Lucy started falling asleep, the boys went to their separate room. Mari tucked Lucy in and motioned for Abigail to follow her outside.

"The tablet says she has to be an adult. What age is that?"

"It could be eighteen," Abigail answered timidly.

"But?"

"But considering the time at which the tablets were written it is most likely sixteen."

"So we've only got four more months before her world really goes to the dog house," Mari said with a heavy sigh.


	41. New Move

"Hey check this out," Sam said, turning his laptop to face Dean and the others. They were sitting in the small dining area and taking full advantage of the free breakfast.

"There's been a lot of missing people's reports, everyone coming from the same neighborhood. Same pattern as when they surrounded Mari."

"You don't think we got another Mother Mary?" Dean asked through his mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Mary says no," Mari said.

"Then what else could it be?" Dean asked.

"Abaddon. She must be creating an army of demons to possess humans," Abigail said.

"She wouldn't be that obvious…would she?" Sam said.

"Maybe she's not used to this century yet," Mari added.

"No she's smart, she wouldn't be drawing attention to herself unless she wanted too," Sam said.

"Or it could be a decoy," Kevin pointed out.

"We won't know if we don't check it out. Haven't done any recon in a while," Dean commented.

"Alright let's go," Mari said.

"Hold up, you're not coming," Dean said.

"Why not?"

"Because…because… because I say so."

"Mari, it's too dangerous. We'll pass by Jody's on the way there, we can see if you can stay at her place," Sam said.

"Mari it would be best for you to stay safe. Lucy still needs you," Abigail said.

"No I don't," Lucy said.

"See, she's started the whole rebellious I'm a teenager so I'm an adult phase already. I don't want to sit around being useless, I wanna go."

"You're not being useless. You're not coming. End of discussion," Dean said. Mari crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, not ready to sit back any longer.


	42. Visiting Grandma

"Thanks again Jody for taking these guys in," Sam said as he carried Lucy's bag of clothes in.

"It's no problem at all. Hey Lucy, you don't remember me do you?" Jody said.

"Vaguely. But it's nice to see you grandma," Lucy said, hugging Jody.

"Hey Jody!" Mari said with a big smile, hugging her as soon as Lucy let go.

"Mari, it's been too long. How've you been holding up?"

"As good as anyone I guess. Lucy's thirteen now so you know what that means."

"Mom you act like I'm some horrible angsty teen," Lucy said, plopping down on the couch with Sam.

"I'm only kidding."

"So I've only got one guest room," Jody started.

"I'm fine with the coach, thank you," Kevin said.

"And I do not require sleep," Abigail added.

"And Lucy and I are kinda close, so we can share a bed," Mari said.

"See it all worked out perfectly. Thanks again Jody, we owe you," Dean said.

"You owe me nothing. Now this trip isn't dangerous or anything, right?" Jody said.

"Nah, just some recon. Well we're gonna get going. We'll call when we're heading back," Dean said as he and Sam left.

"Be safe!" Jody called after them.

"Alright so what's the real deal with this case?" Jody asked once she closed the door.

"How did she know that it's not an ordinary case?" Abigail asked Mari.

"Please, a mother can always see through lies."

"They think they've found the demon queen. And I'm gonna follow them there," Mari answered with her usual mischievous grin.


	43. Alliance to Reform

"I hear your angel hutting is going well," said the man who just appeared into the dark living room. Five others shot up and surrounded the man, who had a graying mustache and was a tad bit on the chubby side.

"Sit down you idiots," a woman with red pinned up hair said.

"Glad to hear you're willing to listen to reason."

"I wouldn't say I'm letting you live because of reason."

"Then what's your story?"

"Like I would tell you, Metatron. What did you come here for?" Abaddon asked.

"We both have similar motives."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know. We both want to get rid of those angels and return things back to the way they're supposed to be. And I know how to do just that."

"What makes you want to turn against your brothers and sisters?"

"They have tainted Heaven. I am merely fulfilling my father's words."

"Alright, let's get talking."


	44. Sneak Out, Break Down

"Mom," Lucy said, sitting up in bed to see Mari with her bag in hand heading out the door. Mari sighed and returned to sit next to Lucy.

"I'm sorry honey but I've got to go."

"Can I come with?"

"I'd prefer you to stay here. Jody will be here and will answer any of your questions. She can take care of you a lot better than I can."

"No she can't," Lucy argued.

"Honey you're starting to catch up to me in age. I can still remember what being thirteen felt like. I'm barely an adult, hardly a suitable mother for the girl that's going to save the world."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job."

"Thanks."

"You're still gonna go, aren't you?"

"Yea. I've told you about revenge, right? Those demons didn't just torture me, they did it to my family and innocent strangers. I can't sit by and let them ruin anymore lives. Understand?"

Lucy nodded and Mari tucked her back in then kissed her on the forehead. Mari slipped out the house quietly and went in her car. She drove for with no problems for almost an hour before her car started making weird noises and broke down on the side of the road.

"God damn it," she muttered, getting out and popping her trunk to get the emergency kit she always kept. Grabbing the flashlight she went around and opened the hood using her limited car knowledge to determine that there was absolutely nothing wrong with.

Just as Mari was about to give up and call a tow truck another car came down the road and stopped net to her, rolling down they're window. It was a man, mid to late 30s, with a full beard and brown hair. Something about his face made Mari trust him before he even said a word.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Yea, do you know anything about cars?"

"Oh…well no, sorry. The only help I can be is to give you a ride."

"Could you really?"

"Yea sure, no problem."

"Cool let me just grab my stuff," Mari said, turning back to her car. She grabbed her bag and made sure to tuck her gun in her belt loop.

_Don't go with him._

"I have no choice." She locked her car doors and got in with the stranger.

"Chuck," he said once she was fully seated.

"M-Christina," Mari said.

"So where were you heading?"

_Don't trust him._

"R-Watertown," Mari lied, still trusting that Mary knew what was best.

"Really? That's a long way out, especially this late at night," Chuck commented.

"My father had a heart attack," Mari explained, trying to pen why Mary was so against this random guy. They had driven far enough up the road now that there was a gas station to pull into.

"Alright, enough with the lies Mari. And Mary, leave," Chuck said tapping Mari on her forehead.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mari asked, holding her head that was suddenly feeling light and empty.

"I sent Mary back to heaven, she'll be back in a few hours so we have to talk quickly. And when she does come back to think about our conversation too much, ok?"

Mari nodded, scared, wishing she had done as Mary said and not trusted Chuck.


	45. Couple's Spat

"Alright Metatron, you've got me. Now what?" Mari asked, crossing her arms and slumping in the passenger seat. She wasn't going to give up that easy, but she needed to buy time. Mari knew that her gun wouldn't kill an angel, but if she survived long enough for Mary to get back, she might have some ideas.

"Metatron? No, no, no. I'm not Metatron. Take another guess," Chuck said.

"What? Are you some other kind of monster that has it out for the angels?"

"No, it's simpler than that."

"Wait are you that prophet? The one that writes those Supernatural books."

"Well…yes and no."

"You can't be a prophet though because Kevin is the prophet. So who are you?"

"To put it simply, I'm God. But please just call me Chuck, I've gotten accustomed to the name over the years." Mari, who had been avoiding looking at him, now turned to face Chuck in complete astonishment.

"I need a second," Mari said and got out of the car, walking in to the gas station. Chuck looked around confused for a second before rushing out to follow her.

"Wait," he called after her. She went and turned down to the alcohol, grabbing a random bag of chips on her way.

"Mari, I just want talk to," Chuck said once he caught up to her picking out some Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"And I just want more than two seconds to processes things. If you're the guy who wrote that book, and to be honest the writing is kind of crappy, I can see why you got others to write for you, then you know I just need a minute to think everything through on my own," Mari snapped. Chuck looked her in the eye and, deciding she would listen to him, nodded.

"I'll be in the car," he said and walked back out of the store. Mari sighed with relief and went up to register to check out.

"Having a little couples spat?" the old woman asked as she ran up Mari's stuff.

"Something like that," Mari said with a laugh. She showed her ID and paid then left. But since she still wasn't prepared to talk she sat on the curb and opened a drink. After exactly a minute of sitting there she got up and joined Chuck in his car.


	46. Story Time

"Tell me about the books," Mari said as she got in Chuck's car.

"What?"

"I know they're like the New New Testament. But why are you writing them?"

"Oh well that's always one of the biggest criticisms, that I don't write my own books."

"I can see why. Another big criticism is that you're never around."

"I know I'm not exactly the father of the year but-," Chuck started.

"You can say that again. Why exactly make up this whole prophecy? Aren't you a big enough man to control your children?"

"Now we're getting to the story I need to share with you. Are you ready to listen?"

"I guess. As long as we have a Q and A after."

"Of course. Let me start off at the very beginning and clear up somet hings the bible doesn't really get."

"That's cool, I never read it anyways."

"Yes, anyways I am a God, just as you are a human. As far as I know I just exist. And when I first started existing I was alone in what you call Eden. I did not know that there were other gods in other parts of the world, I only knew that I felt lonely. That's why I created the angels, to be specific I created the arch angels. But like all families they fought. I thought that if I created more angels they would have others that they could get along with. I was young and foolish.

"After some time I was tired of their arguing and started on my garden, creating the dinosaurs and the little bacteria that climbed up the ladder to become human. I was so proud of them. I had actually grown them not just created them. The angels are my children, but you humans are my creation. It's a different sort of adoration. As you know some of them did not agree and started a war. I lost many children over a stupid fight for my attention. I stepped in and basically put Lucifer in time out.

"The only problem was that there were some that still did not approve of my affection for you humans. So I set up a system, give you guys three chances to prove that you were worth my attention. The first one was, as you've probably guess, the forbidden fruit. I brought a man and a woman, the two finest human beings to have lived. It was a simple test of their willingness to follow instruction, they knew my word was law and I set one rule. Of course the snake, a traitor called Abaddon, told Eve lies about the fruit and she ate it. That was strike one.

"Strike two was my son. If I gave a gift to the humans, a gift that was basically me, would they respect that endearment? Some other angel chose Mary to raise Jesus and so that it'd be a fair trial, I was not to be involved. Jesus only needed 12 true followers to gain the angels approval. And with Judas he failed. He knew he would and that is why he let himself die, if humans could no longer stay on Earth he made a home for them in Heaven. That was something he came up with on his own. I'm still really proud of him.

"As you can imagine those who doubted the humans worth were a little upset at having them in Heaven, especially after they failed twice. If the third test had failed, I would have let Lucifer free and he would run the apocalypse. I agreed to the bargain when I was much too young and hotheaded, I realize that now. That's why I've been on Earth, hiding from my children since the deal was struck."

"The apocalypse already tried to happen. So what was the third test?"

"It didn't happen, hasn't happened or more like is happening. I can't tell you exactly what it entails because that would be cheating. Talking to you now is a bit of a gray area. But there were some angels who took advantage of my absence and started the apocalypse early. That was one of the main reasons I wrote the books when I did so that the Winchesters could find them and then me, so that I could help them in the slightest of ways. I lied to my children, hid from them for so long. Even the obedient ones have reason to lose faith in me. Which is why you're here, you and Lucy."

"But why me?"

"Right, it just had to be you. Mary was picked because her faith was strong though she was frail and weak. That being the case, she had protection and the attacks she faced she got through because of her faith. You on the other had have never believed in me, but are stable and strong and in control. You've been able to handle being alone. An angel picked to be fair last time, I picked this time because the rules have already been broken."

"If the rules are already broken then why did this have to happen anyways?"

"That part of the prophecy is set in stone, the part where I'm not to interfere was more of a verbal agreement."

"Ok," Mari said, still processing all she heard.

"So, how…how is Lucy?" Chuck asked.

"She has your hair," Mari said thoughtlessly.

"Oh, that's good, I guess. Um I know you were going to follow Dean and Sam, but when I drop you back off at your car can you just go back to Lucy?"

"Yea I'll go back. I suppose you're the reason my car shut down."

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you with no one around and that was the only way to do it."

"And sending Mary back to Heaven?"

"Remember that I wasn't the one to pick her."


	47. Uncertainty

"Here we are," Chuck said as he pulled up in front of Mari's car.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Yes, but there's a chance I can't answer."

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I did though. I know it wasn't much, but like I said my word is law and even I can't break it or take it back. All I could manage was to give you the sight."

"Mary said that was because she was with me."

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

"Then how come I can't see your true form?"

"Even the angels can't see me, I am hidden from all."

"Ok. Well sense I doubt you can or will tell me anything else, I'll be on my way then," Mari said, unbuckling and gathering up her stuff. When she got out, Chuck rolled down the window to say one last thing.

"I really am sorry it had to be like this Maria," he said, though Mari didn't turn to see him. She listened to him drive off before she got in. Leaning her head against the wheel, she tried to collect her thoughts.

When Mary came back Mari felt a cold rush fill her The first time Mary came to her, the chill was slight and gentle, this time it was as if Mari was charged by a glacier.

_What did he tell you?_

Mary's voice wasn't gentle anymore, urgent. But Mari didn't want to believe Chuck when Mary was the one who really helped her.

"He just told me to hurry up and translate the tablet so Lucy can get on with it," Mari lied. She kept her mind clear and concentrated on the road. If anyone could confirm Chuck's story, it would be Abigail.


	48. Back Home

"I'm surprised to see you," Jody said as Mari walked in. Lucy and Kevin were sitting at the kitchen table, Jody was watching over the stove, and Abigail was sitting out in the living room watching TV. It was just a little before three when Mari had left out the back door and after pulling over multiple times because of headaches, she walked back in at 8.

"I changed my mind," Mari mumbled, going over to Lucy and kissing the top of her head. Everything was spinning and Mari could barely fight it anymore.

"Right. I need to talk to you in the other room. Kevin, you got the eggs," Jody said.

"Sure," Kevin said getting up to start diving up eggs while Jody stepped out and Mari reluctantly followed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jody asked once they were out of ear shot.

""I needed to go."

"No you didn't. You wanted to go for some stupid revenge. What you need to do is take care of Lucy. You're the only family she has, she's long since realized that much. And yet you abandoned her here for such a stupid ass decision."

"I didn't abandon her. I was coming back."

"You don't know that. You could have just as easily died. I know you're still young, hell I know kids was the farthest thing from my mind when I was 21. But life sucks and you have to take responsibility for things you have no power in."

"Jody, I promise, I wasn't abandoning her. You're right about the stupid revenge. But it had nothing to do with Lucy."

"Good. Now that we've got that cleared up you can go get breakfast."

"Thanks Jody. I'm glad you're around to tell me when I'm acting stupid."

"Well you're too young to know any better and somebody's got to do it."


	49. Warnings

"Dean, scoot over. I can't see anything," Sam whispered, pushing Dean to the side so he could peek over the push. The neighborhood was dead, not a porch light or sound from any house except the one the disappearances surrounded.

"Looks like someone's having a party," Dean commented. From what they could see from the neighbor's hedge, there was a crowd of demons standing around the living room. Dean ruffled around his bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars he then handed to Sam.

"So what do you see?" Dean asked.

"Oh it's just Abaddon on twenty of her most loyal servants," a voice from behind them said. The boys jumped, turning to face the speaker and ready for a fight.

"Really? That little demon knife of yours isn't going to cut it Dean. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten your hands on an angel blade yet. But then again since I'm the only angel left for you to kill it's not that great of an investment," Metatron said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Oh I have no qualms with you two. You aren't the big game anymore, not now, not yet at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"You see Dean there are rules to these prophecies. They can be bent, but never broken, not by anyone. Let alone you too. Think about? Is it more likely that you two stopped the apocalypse or that it wasn't supposed to happen in the first place? I'm just here to put things back in place. It's what Daddy dearest wanted us to do, follow his every word. But if he's bending rules now too I might as well take a crack at it."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk."

"Then go ahead and try to kill me. But you know you can't."

"Dean don't," Sam cautioned when Dean took a step forward.

"Killing me would get you nowhere. Especially if you want Castiel's grace back," Metatron said pulling a small glass vial from his pocket.

"What do you want for it?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you two to play your roles when the time comes. No cheap tricks this time either. You've had your rehearsal, opening nights just around the corner," Metatron said then disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"So what do you want to do?"

"If Metatron's right, we can't take on 20 demons plus Abaddon. We don't have enough ammo or holy water. But God does it burn just to walk away."

"You two should probably go. This is big boy business," a new voice said The boys turned in disbelief to see the one archangel they trusted, Gabriel.


	50. Plot Twist

"You're supposed to be dead," Sam managed, him and Dean socked beyond belief.

"While I'm touched by your concern, you need to leave."

"Why? It's not like they know we're here. How did you come back?" Dean said.

"Alright we'll do a quick recap. Metatron is working with Abaddon to fulfill a deal God made when Luci was throwing his big tantrum for attention. Basically you humans have 3 chances to prove your worthy of Daddy's love. You've failed twice, Lucy's your last chance. The apocalypse you stopped was preemptive; somebody jumped the gun because they were tired of waiting. I'm back because, to be totally honest, I was always Dad's favorite. And I'm _here_ because the rules have been bent one too many times against us. Now his threat might have gone over your heads but that doesn't mean it's not serious buisness."

"Mari," Sam said in realization of what was being threatened.

"Bingo!"

"But he can't get to her. We charmed the hell out of Jody's place," Dean said.

"Against an angel and demons, but did you think to keep out spirits?"

"Of course not. Mari has Mary riding shot gun."

"Yes and Mary would have no reason for wanting revenge on God. How stupid of me, it must be something else."

"Dean, I think we should go," Sam said. They looked at each other, determining Gabriel could be trusted, but when they turned back he was gone.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Dean asked.

"He was on our side before."

"But this could be a ploy to get us away from here."

"Away from what? A strategy meeting? There's nothing we can do here."

"Call Mari."

Sam took out his phone and dialed Mari's number. It rang for a while before she picked up and even then there was dead silence.

"Mari." Sam said.

"Sorry, I was in the other room," Mari said, her voice soft. Sam hung up without another word and stormed back to the car, Dean following.

"What'd she say?"

"She didn't answer. Mary did."


	51. Mary in Charge

Mary went around the house breaking the charms meant to keep angels out. Jody had gone out to work, Kevin was showing Lucy the tablets, and Abigail was watching TV in order to learn more about humans. A little ways up the road Metatron was going around the world and picking up angels to drop them off where Bobby's house used to be. Abigail, Lucy, and Mary would be the last to arrive.

_Get out!_ This time it was Mari screaming inside her own head.

"I'm sorry but that's not part of the plan," Mary whispered.

"Mom what are we going to have for lunch?" Lucy asked from the living room. Mary followed her voice, stumbling a little because she had long since forgotten what it felt like to have a body.

"I'll see what's here," Mary said attempting to mimic Mari's tone. She walked back to the kitchen and stared at the pantry. She had watched Mari cook multiple times but couldn't manage the task herself. As she was contemplating how to manage this feat she heard a commotion in the living room and rushed towards it in excitement.

In the center of the room Metatron stood, Abigail cowered in one corner and Kevin standing in front of Lucy on the other side. Mary went over by Lucy, pulling her close to her.

"Well Abigail, you're the last angel to collect. Are you going to come willingly?" Metatron asked.

"No," Abigail said, backing away but as she hit the wall Maetatron tapped her shoulder and she was gone.

"Where did you send her?" Kevin asked, taking out the knife he kept on his belt loop.

"Sorry Kevin but you don't get to come."

Kevin sliced his hand open and drew the symbol to send angels back to Heaven as Metatron went towards Mary, who was holding Lucy closely. Kevin slammed his bloodied hand over the symbol and Metatron vanished.

"We need to get out of here," Kevin said as he gathered up the tablets and put his knife back in place. Mary nodded and followed him out the door with Lucy. He got in the passenger seat of Mari's car and Lucy got in the back. Mary stood there and stared at the large metal death machine. She couldn't do it.

"Kevin I think you should drive."

"Why?"

"I'm just…just a little shaken. I've never seen an actually angel before," Mary lied.

"Fine but fair warning it's been a while since I've last been behind the wheel," Kevin said as he switched seats and grabbed the keys from Mary.

"We have to find Abigail," Mary said as they took off.

"We don't even know where to look. Our safest bet is to meet up with Sam and Dean. We'll call them once we get a few miles away."

"Mary knows where they are."

"How would she know?"

"I trust Mary."

"Fine, tell me the way. First stop we see we'll call them."


	52. Delay

Twenty minutes down the road Kevin pulled over to a gas station. He started pumping some gas as he called Dean.

"What happened?" Dean said as soon as he picked up.

"Metatron popped up. I don't know how he got through, but he did. He took Abigail but I was able to get rid of him before he got to Mari and Lucy," Kevin answered.

"Where are you now?"

"A gas station about twenty minutes up the road." Lucy got out of the car and stood by Kevin, waiting for her turn to speak. Kevin turned to her, motioning that he could listen.

"That's not my mom, I'm pretending to go to the bathroom," she whispered and then quickly scuttled into the store.

"Listen Kevin you can't trust her. She's not Mari anymore, it's Mary," Dean said.

"How do you know?"

"Gabriel told us."

"I thought he was dead."

"Yea but since when has anyone stayed dead."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know man. We're a little over an hour away so just keep her in one place."

"She wants to go where Bobby's place was, says Mary's giving her directions."

"Bobby's? How the hell would she know where that is? Ummm…just stall her as long as you can."

"Bobby's might be a good place to go. If we can get her into the bunker. There's no way that place burnt down," Kevin heard Sam say in the background.

"But there must be a reason she wants to go there. She said it's where Abigail is," Kevin said.

"Alright Kev. Go as slow as you can. We'll be there."

They hung up without another word. Kevin put the pump back and once Lucy came out they slowly drove away.


	53. Mary Gets a Clue

"Kevin why are you going so slow?" Mary asked.

"I…uh I put too much gas in the car, weighs it down," Kevin lied. Mary nodded, believing Kevin's story to make sense. But after five more cars passed them, Mary became suspicious.

"Go faster," Mary demanded.

"I told you, I can't ," Kevin said, clutching the wheel so that his knuckles went white. Mary glared and him and looked to Lucy, who nervously looked away. Realizing her cover was blown, she pulled out Mari's gun and pointed it towards Kevin.

"Go faster or I will use this," Mary threatened.

"Do you even know how too?" Kevin joked. Mary glared at him and then shot his hand. The car swerved but Kevin managed to keep them on the road, holding his hand between his leg to help stop the bleeding.

"Now go faster."


	54. Last Strike

They pulled up to Bobby's old lot. Not much had changed since he left, just a little more rust on the piled up cars. Angels were crowded everywhere, parting so that the car could get through. The angels were circled around Abigail arguing with Metatron.

"You can stop here. Lucy look at his wound," Mary said, then got out of the car. Lucy climbed up to Kevin and looked at his hand.

"Well the good news is that the bullet went straight through," Lucy said.

"Yea at least there's that," Kevin mumbled.

"I'll go get the first aid kit from the trunk," Lucy said, getting out the car and heading for the trunk. When she stepped out all the angels stopped their arguing and stared at Lucy. She did her best to ignore him but once the whispers started she started to feel the weight of their prayers. Lucy grabbed the kit and went back to Kevin as quick as she could. Lucy poured the disinfectant all over Kevin's hand and did her best to wipe and clean and then wrap it.

"Lucy come here!" Mary called. Lucy looked to Kevin for guidance, but he had none to give her. She went over to Mary, Kevin close behind. Mary was standing in the center of the crowd with Metatron.

"Hello Lucy," Metatron said, motioning to move towards them. Lucy didn't move any closer to the center than was necessary. Abigail, who was on the other side, ran towards her, but with a wave of Metatron's hand was flown back.

"If you'd just come over here, things like that won't happen."

Lucy hesitantly walked over and grimaced as Mary patted her back and then put her arm around her tightly.

"This is your supposed savior. Humanities last chance, but I guess only the arch angels would really know about that and there are only so many of them left."

"What do you want Metatron?" Lucy asked.

"To prove a point my dear. A point that was wagered upon a long time ago. Whether or not you humans are worth God's precious time."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your humanities last test, and we've got plenty of witnesses to watch your failure."

"Why are you so sure I'm going to fail?"

"I'd hate to give away any spoilers. Mari is there anything you want to say."

"Yes there is. I hate you Lucy. Every little detail, there's not one thing about you that made the last year bearable. Forced to have some man's child. How could I not hate you? You're not mine, you're just some brat I was forced to take care of. I didn't want you and God was unfair to thrust you upon me. Every time I look at you I remember the pain. Not just of child birth but of that week of hell. I look at you and see the faces of demons and of the ones they possessed and killed. It's even worse that you look like my sister. I cried throughout the night because you look so much like her. To put it simply she died for you, along with all my other friends and family. Because of you I lost my entire life! Did you ever really think I ever loved you? How could I?"

"You're not my mom," Lucy whimpered. Something about being surrounded by the angels made her feel bogged down. Because she was God's child, she could hear the angel radio, it no longer worked at a distance since the angels had fallen but together it hummed loudly.

"Try telling that to all these angels who believe you are being betrayed. Just like Jesus. I'm merely freeing Mari of a burden," Mary whispered. She then pulled out her gun and pointed it to Lucy. Just then the impala came roaring in, stopping just at the edge of the circle. Dean and Sam jumped at, guns at the ready.

"Let her go Mary!" Sam yelled.

"Boys don't you want this," Metatron said, holding the vial with Castiel's grace. Dean's grip tightened on his gun, now wasn't the time to lose conviction.

"Stand by and Cas can get it back."

"Don't do it Dean," Cas said, stepping out from the crowd and standing beside Dean.

"Mari we know your there. You've got to fight her," Sam said taking small steps towards Mary.

"There's no hope Sam. She's gone, got no fight left in her."

"Metatron let her go," Dean demanded.

"I have nothing to do with this, in fact I'm not even here," Metatron said, disappearing to insure his own safety despite his certainty that Mary would Kill Lucy.

"Mari, if I could take back my body you can to," Sam said. Mary looked at him, then to Lucy. Mari was back for just a split second, her hand loosening on Lucy's shoulder and dropping the gun.

"Shoot," Mari said just as Mary came back, reaching for the gun and grabbing the air for Lucy, who ran as soon as she could. Dean shot her leg and she went down. Sam ran up to her and hit her over the head to knock her out.

"We need to get her in the bunker and exorcise her quick," Dean ordered. Sam picked her up and they ran towards the ruble that had once been Bobby's. Lucy and Kevin followed behind along with Cas and Abigail. The rest of the angels stood in confused silence but it wasn't long before they started to fight again.


	55. Season Finale

"How is she?" Lucy said once Dean finally came up from the bunker.

"She's fine, the injuries nothing. She should even be able to walk again in a month at most," Dean answered, hopping up on one of the junk car's hood.

"You don't sound like it's all good," Lucy said.

"Well she should have woken up by now since we've gone through the exorcism and all but she's out cold."

Lucy, sitting on the ground, curled up like her mom did on her couch all that time ago. Dean got up and sat with her, patting her shoulder. Cas came up to him, nodding slightly to Lucy.

"Over half the angels…fallen angels have left. Some of them were saying they didn't trust a human to save them."

"Do you trust me?" Lucy asked.

"I trust you to save them. I'm a little more lost than they are. But if you'll excuse me, I need to call Amelia," Cas said, walking back away as he took out a phone.

"I need to talk to the angels that stayed, don't I?" Lucy asked, leaning to rest her head on Dean's shoulder.

"You don't have to. It's your choice. Sam and I were gonna do it anyways, so if you want…you can go. I'm sure you could live with Jody. Charlie could fake you some school records and you could be a normal kid, once you stop growing so much of course. It's an option."

"I'll go talk to them," Lucy said getting up and heading to the small group of angels that was left.


	56. Aurthor's Note

Hey everybody! First off I'd like to thank you so so much for reading this, though like every other writer I think it's garbage. I really appreciate the follows and favorites and reviews and it makes my day every time my visitor count goes up. I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and if you haven't feel free to tell me why.

I've been writing Mari's Little Lamb in a two-step process, write chapter and publish it. Now that I've finished this "season" I'm going to go back and do some major editing. There are a lot of things I want to change, especially since I didn't have the ending in mind when I started writing. I'm sure there have been a lot of plot holes and inconstancies throughout the chapters and it's my goal to go back and fix all that.

Another big thing I want to change as I edit is Lucy's name, especially since the fandom refers to Lucifer as Luci. When I was writing her birth I originally planned it to be a boy and changed it as I was writing and didn't stop to think it through.

I will be making another part to this story, a "second season", under a different title. However I can't promise any certain time for this. Hopefully while I'm editing I'll also be able to write chapters for that.

For those readers who have read this at it's original release (I'll be adding * to chapters I've made edits too), I'll be more than happy to make a list of any changes or add ins I make so that the second part makes sense if requested.

I think that's it. So thanks for sticking with me for so long and I hope you'll continue reading! If you have any comment or questions or whatever feel free to get in touch with me through here, tumblr ( .com), or even email (rethinkminitots ).

All the thanks I have and can steal from others,

Kristin


End file.
